Ni una palabra
by Deby's
Summary: No puede hablar. No puede moverse. Solo puede sentir... un ataque terrible que la deja postrada en una cama y sin ganas de vivir. Los misterios del pasado y una visita en la noche que podrían hacerla regresar... COMPLETA
1. Sombras

_**Ni una palabra**_

_**Por Deby**_

_Capítulo 1: Sombras..._

"¿Está muerta?"

"No... pero no por mucho tiempo"

"¿Crees que morirá?"

"Nadie sobrevive a esto..."

"Es terrible"

"Y lo peor es que nunca sabremos quien lo hizo"

"¿Ella fue la única testigo?"

"Así es... y por eso es que terminó de ésta manera..."

Los dos hombres se miraron angustiados. El cuerpo había sido hallado hacía apenas unas horas y había sido llevado de inmediato al hospital San Mungo.

En la camilla, la muchacha los observaba sin ver. Sus ojos carecían de expresión... como si estuvieran perdidos en alguna laguna mental de la que no podían salir. Tenía heridas múltiples... pero la peor era de seguro el terrible daño en su mente.

"¿No te asusta?" Preguntó de pronto uno de ellos, deteniéndose en el rostro pálido de la chica.

"Es aterrador... parece una muerta en vida..."

Ambos salieron de la habitación. Una brisa se coló por la ventana abierta. La luna fue tapada por unas inmensas nubes.

_Y de a poco, todo se oscureció... _

Ella intentó moverse... pero no pudo. Sabía que estaba sola. Sabía que nadie la vería. Sabía que tenía que hablar...

_Pero no podía..._

Ella lo amaba. Y no iba a dejar que nadie lo lastimara. Se sentía abatida. Demasiado cansada para pensar. Sintió una lágrima deslizarse suavemente por su rostro. Pensó que al menos podría llorar...

La única lágrima fue directo a perderse en sus labios. Ella pensó en sus besos... en sus caricias... en sus abrazos... y luego el dolor. Él la había lastimado, y mucho. Y sin embargo, a pesar de la gravedad de los hechos, su cuerpo le impedía deshacerse de aquel amor que sentía en su pecho.

Por más que deseara contar lo sucedido, sus labios no se abrían...

Creyó que lo mejor sería dormirse y no despertar jamás. No quería agonizar... no deseaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

_Ella simplemente quería morir..._

Sus ojos se cerraron...

Su mente se despejó...

Y como tratando de olvidar su pasado, poco a poco el sueño la invadió...

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

El hombre se sentó en la silla. La visión de su hermana en esas condiciones lo dejó atontado. Tomó entre sus temblorosas manos la de ella.

"Háblame Ginny... dime que estarás bien..." Le susurró tiernamente, dejando escapar una lágrima. Pero nadie le respondió. Sólo una mano en su hombro le indicó que no estaba solo.

"Tenemos que esperar, Ron..." Hermione apretó sus labios con fuerza para no llorar. Temía derrumbarse ante él justo en aquel momento. Sabía que la necesitaba más que nunca, y tenía que mostrarse fuerte... aunque no lo fuera...

"¿...esperar?"

"Estas cosas necesitan tiempo para resolverse..."

"¿Cómo pudieron hacerlo, Herm?"

Ella no le contestó. No había palabras para hacerlo.

"Yo sabía que no era el momento... fue mi culpa..." Susurró Ron, dejando escapar un sollozo. Hermione se le acercó aún más, y lo abrazó.

"No te culpes, Ron... nadie sabía lo que pasaría..."

"Pude haberlo evitado"

"No, no pudiste"

Él se levantó bruscamente de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta. Puso una mano en el picaporte, pero antes de salir se volteó y mirando directamente a su hermana, dijo:

"No te preocupes Gin, encontraré al bastardo que te hizo esto... y lo haré pagar..."

Y cerró la puerta con fiereza. Hermione suspiró. Estaba tensa, asustada. Se sentó en la silla donde minutos antes había estado su novio y la observó.

_Parecía tan tranquila..._

"Debes ser fuerte, Ginny... tienes que lograrlo... por tu hermano... por Harry... por todos nosotros..."

Pero Ginny no pudo contestarle. Sus labios quisieron moverse, para susurrarle que estaba bien... pero no lo logró. Parecían estar sellados por alguna magia muy poderosa.

Hermione, al ver que no obtenía ningún resultado se tapó la cara con sus manos. No podía creer que aquello estaba pasando. Nadie había previsto que la misión encomendada a Ginny podría terminar de esa manera...

La chica suspiró consternada. Todo lo estudiado, todos los hechizos aprendidos, todas las artes mágicas o las pociones no servirían de nada.

_Ahora sólo dependía de Ginny..._

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

El viento acariciaba las cortinas suavemente. La habitación a oscuras, el silencio como único sonido. Y ella miraba las estrellas desde las sombras de su alma.

Pensaba en los momentos que habían compartido... los sueños que habían tenido... las palabras que se habían dicho...

_Pero luego todo se ensombrecía._

Sus ojos ni siquiera parpadeaban. Era como si su cuerpo quisiera darse por vencido pero algo dentro de ella le suplicaba que soportara.

Y el sentimiento de dolor incrementaba al mismo tiempo que el paso de los días en aquella cama.

Intentaba moverse... sin resultado...

Trataba de dejar de respirar... sin resultado...

Quería dejar de vivir ese infierno... sin resultado...

Y de pronto, como si un ángel viniese a oír sus plegarias, él apareció. Una figura emergió de entre la negrura de la noche y atravesó la ventana sin hacer el menor ruido.

_Sólo ella percibía su presencia..._

Sus ojos brillaron al reconocerlo. Su cuerpo se llenó de magia. Su alma volvió a encenderse de esperanza.

Él se acercó a la cama titubeante. La veía como si estuviera frente a un cadáver... y es que ella tenía toda la apariencia de una muerta...

Parecía como paralizado. Ella sentía que su corazón palpitaba levemente... indicándole que aún funcionaba...

El hombre se arrodilló y la tuvo frente a él. Acercó sus manos a una de las de ella y la acarició suavemente. Luego puso dos dedos en sus labios y los llevó a los de ella.

"Lo siento tanto... sabes que nunca quise que esto pasara..." Susurró, temiendo que ella no pudiera oírlo.

Pero Ginny lo había escuchado, y sentía que todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Quería abrazarlo, tocarlo, besarlo... y el no poder hacerlo hacía que hirviera de la impotencia.

"Perdóname Ginny..." La chica observó llena de dolor una lágrima que se resbalaba por la mejilla de aquel que más amaba.

"Si mueres... llévame contigo..." Suplicó él, hundiendo su rostro en las sábanas pero sin soltar la mano de ella que luchaba para poder moverse.

Y ese fue el momento en que Ginny supo que tenía que vivir.

Tenía que vivir para él.

Por él...

_Tenía que vivir por Draco..._

O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Volvi! Jajaja, después de tanto time inactiva! XDD

Sólo diganme que les pareció... por favor, quiero TODAS las críticas... esta historia me está interesando muchísimo... es una de las primeras historias largas que hago después de tanto time y necesito APOYO PSICOLÓGICO xP nah, sé que este primer cap es cortito pero es que no quería contar todo de una... quiero hacer varios caps... así que los pienso dejar intrigados (espero haberlo logrado...)

Ok, espero que sea de su agrado... porque a mi me encantó la idea, y a mis betitas tmb jejeje

See you!

Deby


	2. Save Me

_Capítulo 2: Save me..._

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

_Sentía crujir cada hueso de su cuerpo. Creía estarse rompiendo poco a poco. Gritaba, pero eso no le aliviaba el dolor que le producían..._

_Las risas a su alrededor no hacían mas que incrementar la sensación de impotencia_.

_Y sentía su vida pender de un hilo..._

_O aún peor, de la decisión de aquellos que se habían convertido en sus torturadores..._

"_¿Duele, no?" _

_El dolor se había detenido milagrosamente. Abrió sus ojos lentamente. La oscuridad se lo facilitó. Se encontró con un par de ojos envueltos en una túnica negra. _

_Su boca se abrió para decir algo, pero lo único que pudo escupir fue sangre. El mortífago sonrió complacido._

_Ginny creyó que sus fuerzas la abandonaban. Estaba completamente dominada por un frío inmenso que le colapsaba la mente. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y se hallaba en una mazmorra rodeada de mortífagos dispuestos a asesinarla..._

_Y torturarla hasta volverla loca..._

"_Nunca debiste escuchar eso..." Observó al hombre que tenía frente a ella. Estaba en cuclillas, para mirarla a los ojos._

"_Mátame" Suplicó ella al tiempo que una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla. El hombre dejó de sonreír. Ella pudo notar una sombra en su rostro que se asemejaba a la piedad. _

_¿Podría estar sintiendo compasión por ella?_

_No._

"_Pero si te matara no sería divertido..."_

_Los otros dos mortífagos rieron. Y ella supo que su tortura continuaría... nadie vendría a rescatarla..._

_Ni siquiera él..._

O:o:o:O:o:o:O FIN FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Ginny despertó agitada. No podía moverse ni gritar... pero aún podía soñar. Y los recuerdos de aquella terrible noche la asechaban como un cazador a su presa.

Tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza... preguntas que nadie podría escuchar... ni contestar...

Sentía un fino hilo de sudor que le recorría el cuerpo. El miedo mezclado con el dolor físico la atormentaban cada instante de su penosa existencia.

Y sin embargo, su rostro se iluminó. Porque recordó aquella noche en la que él había venido a verla. Draco había ido a pedirle perdón... ¿Por qué? Eso no lo sabía. Ella quería saber...

_Quería entender..._

Había creído que él la había traicionado.. había pensado que la había vendido... pero él había estado la noche anterior con ella para explicarle que no había sido así.

¿Podría ser por amor?

Eso era lo que temía... el no poder abrir su mente y saber si realmente la quería...

O se sentía culpable...

Pero quería creer que si él había ido a verla... habría de ser por algo. Y lo había visto llorar... por ella... Sí, él tenía que sentir algo. ¿Por qué otra razón un Malfoy lloraría por una Weasley?

Se ilusionó al pensar en esa posibilidad.

_Tal vez, después de todo, él sí la amaba..._

O:o:o:O:o:o:O FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O

_"No lo hagas" Ginny apenas levantó la cabeza para mirar al recién llegado. Sus brazos se hallaban a los costados de su cuerpo maltratado que imploraba piedad, su rostro empapado en sudor, y las heridas que sangraban sin cesar. _

_Y sin embargo, al oír su voz, su cabeza dio un giro para encontrarse con aquellos ojos grises que tanto amaba... pero al hacerlo no vio a Draco..._

_Vio al mortífago..._

"_¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntó furioso el hombre que minutos antes había estado a punto de utilizar el hechizo mortal en ella._

_A Ginny la atacó un súbito sentimiento de esperanza. Pensó que él la rescataría... se la llevaría de aquel horrible lugar, mataría a sus carceleros y se escaparían juntos para vivir su historia de amor._

_Pero nada de eso sucedió..._

_Draco se adelantó unos pasos hacia adelante. Estaba desarmado. Y no parecía temerle a nada. _

_Ni a nadie..._

"_No la mates. Queremos dar el ejemplo ¿O no? Cuando la vean en este estado, sabrán que no deben jugar con fuego"_

_Ella sintió morir a su alma. ¿Había oído bien¿Acaso ella era un simple ejemplo?_

_Tuvo el impulso de dejar de respirar y no darle el gusto. Quiso morir. Pero no pudo. _

_Él no la dejó. _

"_No podemos dejarla viva. Si habla..."_

"_No lo hará. Mírala... no le queda mucho tiempo... el suficiente para que la vean agonizar y aprendan" Señaló a Ginny que difícilmente mantenía sus ojos abiertos. _

_Mirándolo. _

_Las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse. Pero ella quería conservar aquel último rastro de dignidad que le quedaba._

"_Muy bien. Vámonos. ¿Piensas venir, Malfoy?" Dijo el mortífago al ver a su compañero acercarse al cuerpo inerte de la chica. _

"_Sí... claro..." Y fijando su mirada en la de ella por unos instantes más, desapareció. _

_Y Ginny se quedó sola..._

O:o:o:O:o:o:O FIN FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o.o:O

Ella lo observó entrar. Parecía abatido. Tan fuerte que se hacía... y ahora daba la sensación de estar derrotado. Quiso preguntarle qué le pasaba... cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba así por ella.

Harry se acercó. Inclinó su mano para tocar la de ella, pero la alejó. Ginny se preguntó por que todos tocaban sus manos...pero su mente se fijó en él nuevamente.

"Tienes que ponerte bien, Gin... tienes que ser fuerte..."

Ella ya había escuchado esa frase un centenar de veces. Parecía un disco rayado... y lo peor era no poder decirles que ya había entendido el concepto.

Hizo fuerza. Se concentró. Puso su mente en blanco. Intentó dormir...

Pero no pudo moverse. Ni siquiera un dedo... o un mísero pestañear.

_Nada._

Se sentía una planta. Pero la diferencia estaba en que ella tenía que vivir como si fuera una muerta, sintiendo, y escuchando a los demás lamentarse por ella...

"Nunca creí que esto pudiese pasar..." Harry se había sentado en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama. Escondió su rostro en sus manos. Ginny cerró los ojos. No quería verlo así... la imagen de Draco llorando por ella se le venía a la mente...

Y no quería pasar por eso otra vez.

"Todo esto es mi culpa... si hubiese escuchado a Ron hubiera sabido que aún eras muy joven..."

La furia se apoderó de ella. Y un sentimiento de culpa siguió a ese primer arrebato.

¿Y si tenía razón?

¿Y si todo aquello había pasado porque ella aún era una adolescente que soñaba con su príncipe azul?

Tal vez todo era su culpa.

Ni de Ron...

Ni de Harry...

_Todo había sido su culpa..._

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

La noche había caído en el hospital. Ya hacía dos semanas que se encontraba en aquella cama y los médicos creían que ya no tenía posibilidades de recuperarse. El tiempo pasaba y ella lo sentía terriblemente lento.

_Lo sentía en su cuerpo._

Draco no había vuelto a aparecer desde aquella primer noche... y le dolía pensar en él a cada momento.

Había intentado hablar... pero las palabras parecían haberse ido lejos de su mente. Sus ojos y sus oídos eran lo único que le daba una conexión con los demás.

Se sentía agotada por tener que seguir viviendo...

_Fue cuando él regresó._

Con horror fijó su mirada en su cabeza despeinada y algo sucia. Le sangraba una herida que cruzaba una de sus cejas. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas levantarse para ayudarlo... para preguntarle qué le había ocurrido...

_Pero su cuerpo se obstinaba en seguir en aquella cama..._

Draco traspasó la ventana y depositó un ramo de rosas negras y rojas en una mesilla. Ginny quiso voltear su cabeza y olerlas... recordar el aroma de esas flores que tanto le gustaban regalar a él.

"Yo sé que me escuchas" Susurró arrodillándose y clavando sus ojos en los de ella. Ginny sintió a su corazón latir muy fuerte.

"Y sé que podrás levantarte de esa cama..."

Le sonrió. Se acercó a ella y la besó. Ginny supo entonces que nada era tan fuerte como lo que estaba sintiendo por él en ese momento. Estuvieron largo rato así, hasta que él emitió un leve quejido de dolor.

Poco a poco se apartó.

"No te preocupes por esto" Dijo, señalando la herida que poseía en la cabeza.

"Deberías ver como quedaron los que te hicieron esto..." Sonrió satisfecho.

Ginny se paralizó. Su mente comenzó a maquinar cualquier cantidad de escenas en las que Draco se vengaba de esos tres demonios que la habían dejado en aquella cama.

Su pecho se llenó de alegría. Esa era la prueba de que él verdaderamente la amaba. Quiso matarlo a preguntas... quiso saber si ahora estaba libre de ser un mortífago...

_Y todo se oscureció..._

Y el miedo adormecido momentáneamente por aquella repentina felicidad, volvió a surgir. Si ahora era un traidor a Voldemort... entonces corría peligro...

¿Qué había hecho?

No importaba lo que lo había motivado a hacerlo... no importaba cuanto ella lo necesitara...

No tenía que arriesgar hasta su propia vida por ella.

Un súbito dolor se instaló en su cuerpo. Sintió que sus pulmones se quejaban por la falta de aire. Su corazón disminuía su pulso. Creyó que la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas al igual que su cabeza.

Su mente se blanqueó.

Sus ojos fijos en él, pronto se cerraron.

_Lo último que escuchó fue un débil "Te amo"..._

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

No se pueden quejar. Una semanita nomás para actualizar...

La verdad es que estoy sorprendida.

26 REVIEWS EN TOTAL (entre HA y quiero agradecerles a todos por haberme hecho tan feliz.

La verdad es que pensaba contestarles... pero el mail que me llegó diciendo que podían eliminar capis en los que se contestara a los reviews me da un poko de miedo... así que, si alguien sabe que es mentira avíseme y yo lo hago en el próximo cap OK?

Infinitas gracias, porque este fic me re entusiasmó desde el día en que lo publiqué... y nunca pensé que iba a gustar tanto...

Les mando un beshote enorme a todos!

_**Deby**_


	3. Second Chance

_Capítulo 3: Second Chance..._

"Su pulso está muy bajo..."

"¿Y sus signos vitales?"

"Débiles"

"Pero aún podemos ayudarla..."

"Tal vez..."

Los médicos hacían todo lo posible, pero el cuerpo de Ginny les estaba dando problemas. Estaba muy pálida, y sus ojos cerrados.

Se hallaba sumida en un trance... casi como en un sueño...

_Un sueño del que tal vez no pudiese despertar..._

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

"_¿Draco?"_

"_Dime..."_

"_¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?"_

_Él suspiró. Si supiese la respuesta a aquella pregunta, no se encontraría tan asustado. Odiaba la incertidumbre de no saber que sucedería... Y lo peor era tener que mostrarse fuerte..._

_Por lo menos ante ella._

"_Duérmete, Gin... no pienses en eso..."_

_Ella se acurrucó en su regazo, melancólica. Draco se quedó pensativo observando la ventana. La noche le daba miedo. Le hacía sentir vulnerable ante la oscuridad. _

"_Tengo miedo, Draco..."_

_Él acarició sus cabellos con dulzura. _

"_No tienes nada de que temer..."_

"_Pero..."_

"_Ahora estás conmigo..."_

_Ella sonrió tristemente. La realidad los atormentaba. Tenían que vivir en secreto, escondidos de todos... temiendo las represalias si alguien se enteraba de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. _

"_Tienes que regresar..." Le susurró ella en voz baja, como queriendo no ser escuchada. _

"_Lo sé..." Respondió él, sabiendo que por mas que no quisiera tendría que dejarla. _

_Ella no dijo nada. Se levantó y lo observó a los ojos. _

"_Draco, dime que me amas"_

"_Te amo"_

"_Prométeme que algún día me llevarás lejos de aquí y nadie podrá encontrarnos..."_

_Él se le quedó mirando. ¿Estaba dispuesto a hacer esa promesa? No lo sabía. ¿Realmente tendría el valor de abandonar todo por ella? _

_Suspiró resignado. _

_Levantó la mirada, y tomando su rostro entre sus manos la besó con pasión. Cuando la soltó, acercó sus labios a sus oídos, y murmuró:_

"_Te lo prometo..."_

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O FIN FLASHBAK O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

Un equipo de médicos se amontonaba alrededor del cuerpo de una joven. Uno de ellos sudaba y mantenía su varita en alto, por si era necesaria una urgencia.

Era delicado. Ginny estaba grave... y su vida pendía de un hilo muy fino...

"Tiene una hemorragia interna" Susurró uno de ellos, mirando a los demás con expresión seria.

"Tenemos que detenerla... o morirá..."

"Es complicado... si intervenimos, su corazón puede fallar..."

"Pero si no lo hacemos, será demasiado tarde..."

El silencio duró unos segundos, pero a ellos les parecieron horas.

"Hagámoslo"

El otro asintió y volvieron a mirar a Ginny.

_Ahora, sólo dependía de ella..._

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Draco observaba el cielo. La calle desolada y la oscuridad de la noche se fundían con su figura. Sus ojos miraban sin ver... estaban perdidos en la inmensidad de sus recuerdos...

Pensaba en Ginny.

Sentía que si la perdía ya nada tendría sentido. No le quedaba nadie en aquel mundo desgastado por el cual valiera la pena estar vivo. Sus pocos amigos estaban muertos... su madre había sido asesinada hacía tiempo, junto con su padre...

_Ahora, sólo le quedaba ella._

Sentía la culpa en su alma, abriendo una herida en su corazón que no dejaba de sangrar. Él no había podido salvarla de aquel terrible destino que les esperaba a todos los que se le acercaban.

Escondió su cabeza entre sus manos, tratando de no pensar en nada más...

"Malfoy..."

Draco saltó del susto. Levantó la mirada y palpó la varita escondida en su túnica. Sus ojos se enfrentaron a los de la mujer que se hallaba de pie frente a él.

"¿Granger?" Preguntó entre asombrado y asustado.

Ella se adelantó sin mostrar ningún signo de temor hacia él.

"No vine para pelear..."

"¿Y entonces que quieres?"

Ella tardó en contestar. Los estaba evaluando... y él se daba cuenta de ello.

"Saber qué hacías en la habitación de Ginny..."

Él abrió los ojos estupefacto.

"¿...cómo sabes...?"

"Te vi allí Malfoy... fui a visitar a mi amiga y me encontré a un mortífago en su habitación... y ahora quiero saber..."

"No es de tu incumbencia"

"Lo es, y vas a decirme todo, porque estuve a punto de matarte... y no lo hice" Ella dijo estas últimas palabras sabiendo que a Malfoy no le gustaría estar en deuda con ella.

_Pero la curiosidad pudo más..._

Draco estaba confundido. Pero tantos años de estar en la batalla le habían enseñado a estar preparado ante todo... Quiso tomar su varita pero ya era tarde. Hermione le apuntaba sin vacilar. Sabía que si ella quería, podía caer muerto allí mismo.

Pero también sabía, que ella ya había tenido la oportunidad de matarlo antes... y no lo había hecho...

"¿Qué sabes acerca de los que le hicieron eso a Ginny?" Inquirió la mujer, haciéndole ver que no iba a perder el tiempo. Draco sonrió.

"Puedes estar segura que ya no volverán a herir a nadie"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Él se le acercó. Hermione tuvo el impulso de atacarlo para que no se moviera un paso más, pero se contuvo. Quería saber... y tenía la impresión de que había algo que Ginny no le había contado.

_Algo grande... y peligroso..._

"Puedes verlo por ti misma... "

Y haciendo una maniobra rápida, Draco tumbó a Hermione en el suelo y con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer varios cuerpos.

Ella se levantó espantada. Tres cadáveres se hallaban a su lado. Quiso decirle algo, pero cuando levantó la vista para mirarlo, Draco había desaparecido...

_O:o:o:O:o.o:O FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

"¿Dónde estoy?" Ginny oyó su voz y se sobresaltó. Miró al hombre que se hallaba en su cama.

"_En mi casa"_

_Draco la observó, y ella pudo ver el pánico en sus ojos. Estaba atado y luchaba por librarse._

"_¿Qué diablos hago aquí?" Exclamó él, al darse cuenta que estaba acorralado. Fijó su mirada en Ginny quien parecía estar muy tranquila. _

"_Agradece que no estas muerto..."_

"_No tengo nada que agradecerte" Estaba furioso por encontrarse en manos del enemigo... y más porque su guardia era la menor de los Weasley._

"_Entonces, puedo llamar a Harry para que venga a llevarte ¿Verdad?"_

_Él se la quedó mirando. No entendía. Y eso lo hacía sentirse débil... _

"_¿Todavía no lo llamaste?"_

_Ella no le contestó. Buscaba las palabras para decirle que no. Y trataba de encontrar respuestas para las miles de preguntas que se amontonaban en su cabeza. Lo observó acostarse. Estaba herido... y eso le producía una sensación extraña. _

_Pero todavía no podía decirle la razón por la cual lo estaba protegiendo... _

_Porque aunque él no lo supiera aún, le había salvado la vida... _

_Y esa era una deuda que tendría que saldar..._

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O FIN FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

Las voces eran lejanas. Las luces eran unos pobres centelleos a lo lejos. La habitación daba vueltas y ella sentía que el dolor en su pecho aumentaba con el correr de los minutos.

"Sólo nos resta esperar..." El médico posó una de sus manos en la frente de ella y suspiró. Ginny sintió cómo se retiraba, y ambos hombres se alejaban de la cama.

La puerta se cerró y ella se quedó sola.

Intentó serenarse y ordenar las ideas que se acumulaban en su cabeza. ¿Acaso estaba muerta?

Su cuerpo inmóvil y adolorido le indicaba que su tormento seguía. Cerró los ojos. Aún sentía los recuerdos de su pasado vibrar en su mente. Todavía creía estar soñando con él...

Hasta podía sentir sus manos en su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar...

Abrió los ojos y por fín los últimos hechos volvieron a su mente. Él estaba en peligro. Por su culpa. Iban a encontrarlo, y sería el fín. Si Voldemort se enteraba de que él lo había traicionado, de seguro lo mataría... o simplemente lo dejaría en el mismo estado que a ella...

Una lágrima.

¿Podía ser posible?

¿De verdad estaba llorando?

Asombrada, sintió que sus ojos derramaban en forma líquida, aquel dolor que la consumía por dentro. Y recordó lo que era llorar. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía... y la tristeza acumulada en su alma no hacía más que empeorarla.

_Y ahora, aquel signo de que seguía viva le daba las fuerzas para continuar..._

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

"Es un milagro..."

"Pero yo creía..."

"Todos creímos que no pasaría la noche..."

"Se nota que quiere vivir"

"Yo sólo espero que lo logre..."

Los médicos continuaron hablando de ella, como si Ginny no pudiera oírlos. Pero ella lo hacía. Quería gritarles que estaba viva, y que cuanto más tiempo pasaba, sentía que algún día podría salir caminando de aquella habitación.

Por fín, ambos hombres abandonaron el lugar.

Pero en el pasillo, una persona esperaba poder entrar. Hermione entró silenciosamente. Ginny no se dio cuenta de su presencia, hasta que escuchó el sonido de su voz.

"Si algún día te levantas de esta cama, vas a explicarme qué rayos ocurre con Malfoy..."

Hermione se había sentado en la silla y ahora la observaba en silencio. Ginny se

Asombró de que su amiga le dijera aquello. Nunca le había contado nada acerca de Draco... ¿Cómo podía saber ella que algo pasaba con él?

"Malfoy asesinó a tres mortífagos... o al menos eso me dijo... y creo que eran los que te hicieron esto, Gin..."

Nuevamente Hermione se quedó en silencio. Parecía esperar que de un momento a otro su amiga comenzara a hablarle.

Pero Ginny no podía hacerlo...

Tras unos minutos, la mujer se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la puerta.

"Inténtalo, Gin... no te des por vencida..." Eso fue lo último que Ginny le oyó decir.

La habitación quedó en silencio.

_Y sintiéndose exhausta, poco a poco, el sueño la fue venciendo..._

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Aquella noche, soñó que Draco venía a verla y se quedaba con ella toda la noche... que él le decía que la amaba... y que había temido perderla...

Y soñó que la besaba y que antes de irse le dejaba un ramo de rosas Negras y Rojas sobre la mesilla de luz.

Cuando el amanecer dejó entrar los primeros rayos de luz, ella despertó.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el gran ramo de rosas que se hallaba al costado de su cama.

Sonrió.

_Después de todo, él si había estado allí..._

O:o:o:O:o:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O

¿Qué les parece? Otra semanita... la verdad es que me encanta actualizar tan rápido... jeje, y calculo que a uds también xD

Ahora, voy a contestar los reviews del primer y segundo cap... a ver que pasa... espero que SaraMeliss tenga razón, y no me saquen el documento, XDD.

Beshos!

Deby

**_SaraMeliss:_** Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic... me acuerdo de cuando me dejaste aquel review en Verde y Escarlata... entonces era una "novata" XD y ahora creo que evolucioné mucho como escritora... ¿Te parece? Gracias por dejarme los reviews, y espero que te siga gustando la historia, tanto como a mí . Kisses!

**_Hermlils:_** Akí tenés la continuación, espero que te haya gustado... y ke me dejes un review, porque en el segundo cap. No lo hiciste... y un sé si sigues la historia... igualmente, gracias!

**_Katy:_** Mmm... no te voy a contar el final... pero no te preocupes, no creo que lo termine mal... si leíste algún otro fic mio, sabrás que me encantan los finales tristes, jeje... pero no creo que esta historia tenga uno... te mando un beso!

**_Karen:_** A mí tmb me gusta esta pareja... a decir verdad, es mi preferida . Ke bueno que te guste el fic, y espero que me dejes otro review a ver si te sigue interesando... pelase... (ando desesperada XD) besos!

**_Mircalla Karnstein:_** Wow, me encantó tu review... me dijiste todo lo que necesitaba saber en pocas palabras... lo que yo quería era generar suspenso, justamente, y veo que lo conseguí, así que me pone contenta XD. Espero que me sigas halagando con esas palabritas... o en todo caso alguna que otra crítica que mal no me hacen... Te mando un besote enorme!

**_Luly Malfoy:_** jajaja, veo que sos argentina como yo! Es raro encontrar gente del país dando vueltas por HA... y te acabo de agregar al MSN... se, tarde un poco, pero es que el tiempo no me sobra... T-T. Espero que puedas seguir leyendo el fic y que me dejes otro review... porque me encanta que me digan si les gusta lo que hago o no... Ok, te mando un beshote enorme, y nos vemos!

**_Melanie Riddle:_** Ok, Ok... que cuernos te puedo decir, amiguis... el día que leíste por primera vez este fic, yo te estaba extorsionando... y cuando leíste el segundo cap de este fic... TAMBIÉN!

Espero que este puto tercer cap. Lo hayas leído en tu casa y porque VOS KERÍAS... mmm... esa no me la creo, pero bue... XDDD... nah, todo lo que te kiero decir te lo digo en persona (porque vivimos a seis cuadras de distancia...) así que te mando un besho enorme!

Tu amiguita Deby

**_Redhead princess:_** Hola! Gracias por dejarme un rr, y por lo que me decís. No te preocupes, que yo pienso seguir escribiendo, jeje... es mi pasión... y espero que te siga gustando el fic... y ke me dejes otro rr! XDD, te mando un beso!

**_Eugenia Malfoy:_** Y a pedido del público, aka está la continuación... espero que te guste y q me dejes otro rr! XDD, besos!

**_Zoe Simits:_** Well, well, well... la verdad, esperaba tus reviews en este fic XDD. Sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a caer, jajaj... Lamento haberte hecho llorar... o casi, jeje... A ver... con eso del final alternativo... NI LOKA LO DEJO AHÍ! Nah, tengo todavía muchas cosas para contar... no me conformo con dos capis nomás... por suerte para ustedes ), jejeje. Y no te preocupes que Ginny va a tener su momento felíz... en algúna dimensión desconocida...

Nah, mentira, jajaj, seguí leyendo y te vas a enterar ;). Te mando un beshote enorme!

**_Ayane:_** Sip, quedarse vegetal debe ser horrible... y yo lo que quiero es poner mi opinión de que las personas en coma pueden escuchar y sentir... y no están muertas como muchos piensan... así que... Nah, grax por el rr y nus vemos!

**_Minakuna Tachimoto:_** Bueno, si seguís leyendo vas a saber si Ginny logra levantarse ), jajaja, soy mala... pero es que si ando contando el final por ahí, me quedo sin suspenso! Te mando un besho!

**_Luciana:_** Bueno, de nuevo tardé una semanita en actualizar... así que espero que tes contenta XD, nah kiero ver otro review tuyo, así que ponete a leer y a escribir chika! Te mando un besho!

**_Abin:_** ¿En serio te hice sacar una lagrimilla? O.O. No sé si alegrarme o ponerme a llorar, jeje... nah, espero que te siga gustando el fic... y que siga kedando hermoso, como me decís ). Gracias por el rr!


	4. Los hombres no lloran

**DEJAR REVIEWS NO ES PECADO... ESPERO QUE LO TENGAN CLARO... (Y HASTA ME SALIÓ UN VERSITO xD)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Los hombres no lloran...**_

Draco entró sigilosamente por la ventana. Los días pasaban y su esperanza de ver despertar a Ginny se desvanecía poco a poco. Pero ella era lo único que lo ataba al mundo... por lo que continuaba visitándola.

"Hola, pequeña..." Le susurró. Ginny dormía. Se acercó a la cama.

La veía tan frágil, tan vulnerable... y todo había sido su culpa...

Sentía que todas las personas que alguna vez había amado en su vida, simplemente salían heridas...

Dirigió su mirada hacia las manos de la chica que caían inertes sobre las sábanas.

_Si tan solo pudiera sentirlas en su cuerpo una vez más... _

Con sus dedos rozó las mejillas de Ginny. Quiso que ella se moviera ante el contacto... pero nada sucedió.

Se desplomó en la silla. Estaba abatido porque nada salía como esperaba. Había creído que al entregarle los cadáveres a Hermione lograría tener un poco de perdón por todo lo que había hecho...

Pero ese había sido un error.

Voldemort se había enterado que él había asesinado a tres de los suyos, y ahora lo buscaba por cielo y tierra. Tenía que esconderse de aquellos a quienes alguna vez había apoyado... y ni siquiera la tenía a ella para ayudarlo a seguir adelante.

Tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

Y allí fue cuando la sintió.

Su boca se abrió de la sorpresa.

_Ella estaba apretando su mano. _

Quiso gritar. Quiso correr a contarle a alguien. Quiso alertar a los médicos que ella estaba dando señales de vida.

Pero de pronto, regresó a la realidad. Él era un mortífago... y un traidor.

Y no debería estar en la habitación de una víctima de Voldemort.

Sintió una lágrima deslizarse sobre su mejilla. Estaba llorando nuevamente por ella.

Aún cuando toda su vida, había debido de aprender...

_Que los hombres no lloran..._

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O _

_"¿Ginny, puedo pasar?" La chica se volteó para encontrarse con los ojos de Harry. Trató de sonar alegre, pero no pudo. _

_"Ya estás adentro..." Él sonrió alegremente. _

_"Tengo que hablar contigo..." _

_"¿Y bien?" _

_Él se ubicó frente a la ventana de la habitación. Ginny se sentó en su cama y lo observó detenidamente. Lo notó cansado... la guerra estaba acabando con él. _

_Al igual que lo había hecho cada una de las muertes que lo había sacudido... _

_"Quiero proponerte algo..." _

_"¿Algo como qué?" Le preguntó algo asustada por el tono grave en sus palabras. Él se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. _

_"Una misión" Ginny suspiró aliviada. _

_"Y... ¿Cuál es?" Ahora estaba entusiasmada con la idea. Durante años había querido tener alguna participación en la guerra que estaba tomando las vidas de sus seres queridos, y su hermano siempre lo había impedido. _

_Y ahora llegaba su hora... _

_"No sé si querrás hacerlo..." _

_"Primero quiero saber de qué se trata..." _

_"Bien. Si decides hacerlo... tienes que hacerte pasar por secretaria de Malfoy..." _

_Ella se quedó perpleja. Por un instante quiso echarse a reír... pero sabía que Harry no la comprendería. Luchó por mantener una postura seria. _

_"Pero..." _

_"...tendrás que cambiar tu apariencia, tus gestos, tu manera de hablar... será difícil... pero si consigues hacerlo, será muy beneficioso para nosotros..." _

_Ginny lo observaba hablar. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, Harry tragó saliva. _

_"Lo haré" _

_Él la contempló unos instantes. Luego la abrazó. _

_"Ron se pondrá furioso... tenía la esperanza de que no aceptaras..." _

_Ella sonrió. _

_Cuando Harry salió de su cuarto, ella se tiró en la cama. _

Si él supiese lo fácil que sería para ella meterse en la oficina de Malfoy...

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O FIN FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o.o:O _

Ginny estaba feliz. Había logrado tomar la mano de Draco y estrecharla... y eso sólo significaba una cosa.

_Vivir._

Y aunque le hubiese costado algo más de un mes para tan solo eso, sentía que era un paso enorme.

Sus ojos se movían de un lado hacia otro, tratando de encontrar a alguien con quien compartir su dicha.

_Y lo halló._

"Ginny... vine a visitarte..."

Su mirada se encontró con la de su hermano. Ron se había sentado a su lado, y tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Había estado llorando...

Ella se sintió mal... sabía que él estaba así por ella... y deseó con todas sus fuerzas detener aquel dolor que lo consumía por dentro.

"Sé que no he sido el hermano mas comprensible en estos últimos tiempos... pero debes entenderme... tenía tanto miedo de perderte..."

Ella siguió las lágrimas de su hermano que caían sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos. En su mente recordó todas aquellas discusiones que habían tenido... aquellas peleas terribles, las palabras hirientes...

Y luego el silencio que los había distanciado tanto tiempo...

Ron la observó mover sus labios lentamente. Su respiración se agitó al verla hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder hablar. Tomó la mano de su hermana tratando de no llorar nuevamente.

Pero las lágrimas no le daban una tregua...

Y por fin, totalmente paralizado la oyó susurrar...

_"Te quiero..."_

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O _

_"¿Piensas torturarme y luego asesinarme?" Ella soltó una carcajada. _

_"No me crees capaz de algo así..." _

_"Por si tu cabeza te falla, cosa que no dudo, yo no te conozco Weasley... no sé qué puedes hacer y que no..." _

_"Entonces no deberías haber dicho nada sobre mí... nunca..." _

_Él sonrió, creyendo comprender.. _

_"Ah... ya entiendo... esto es una venganza por aquel último año en Hogwarts ¿No es así?" _

_Ella no le contestó. Con gusto lo haría pagar por todo lo que la había hecho sufrir en el colegio... pero no en ese momento. _

_"Por lo menos dame algo de comer porque me estoy muriendo de hambre..." _

_Ella se levantó como si fuera un resorte, y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Y allí, una duda se apoderó de su mente. ¿Qué haría con él? No podía entregarlo, porque de seguro lo matarían... y no podía liberarlo, porque corría peligro de que él la atacara... _

_"¡APÚRATE, WEASLEY!" Todas sus preguntas desaparecieron con aquella frase. _

_Se puso a caminar, directamente hacia la cama en donde había atado a Draco y sin pensar en lo que hacía se sentó sobre el pecho del mortífago. _

_"Nunca... pero nunca más vuelvas a tratarme como a tu esclava ¿Oíste?" _

_Él la observó atónito. La posición en la que estaban le suponía que el único esclavo allí era él... pero obviamente no podía decirle eso. _

_"¿Vas a violarme?" Sólo entonces ella se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre él. Quiso echarse a reír y saltar del cuerpo del mortífago... pero no lo hizo. Podía sentir a su corazón latir mucho más fuerte... pero no le dio importancia. Acercó sus labios hacia los oídos de él y sonrió al sentir que se estremecía. _

_"Eso quisieras..." _

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O FIN FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O _

Un fuerte golpe. Hermione abrió la puerta y volvió a cerrarla asustada. Pero era tarde. Draco había puesto una de sus manos, trabándola.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Exclamó ella echándose hacia atrás, buscando algo para defenderse.

"No me obligues a pedírtelo..." Murmuró él, entrando en la casa. Observó a su alrededor. Todo allí le recordaba a los muggles. Y le daba escalofríos... tantas veces había entrado en casas como esas para asesinar a sus habitantes...

Y ahora estaba allí, pidiendo ayuda.

"Dime que quieres aquí, Malfoy"

Él resopló molesto. Se resignó a su suerte.

"Yo... necesito tu ayuda, Granger..."

Ella abrió la boca. Pero volvió a cerrarla. No sabía que decir.

"Lamento decirlo, pero no tengo nada... ni nadie a quien recurrir... y tú sabes lo que me pasa con Ginny"

Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada y la cerró con llave. Le indicó que se sentara en uno de los sillones. Cuando él lo hizo, ella conjuró una cerveza de manteca y le ofreció.

"Sabes que maté a tres de mis compañeros para vengarla..."

"Aún no entiendo qué sucede Malfoy... y me encantaría hacerlo..."

Él suspiró. Le costaba demasiado estar en la casa de Granger, pidiéndole ayuda... y hablándole de Ginny...

"Ella y yo... tú me entiendes..."

Hermione abrió sus ojos, tratando de comprender. Y una fugaz mirada del mortífago confirmó sus sospechas.

"¿Cuándo... cuándo empezó?"

"No lo sé del todo... hace tiempo..."

"Entonces... fue antes de la misión..."

"Si"

Un silencio incómodo se cernió entre ellos.

"Esto no me gusta, Granger. Ya no soy un mortífago... pero creo que seguimos siendo enemigos... y sin embargo, necesito de tu ayuda..."

"¿Ya no eres un mortífago?"

"Ya te dije que asesiné a tres de los míos... y eso es traición al Lord..."

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Puedes quedarte aquí... pero entiende que nadie puede saberlo... si Ron se llegara a enterar..."

"No te preocupes. Ni siquiera notarás que estoy aquí..."

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Por más insegura que se sintiera teniendo a uno de sus enemigos de siempre en su casa, frente a ella, se daba cuenta de algo.

Draco necesitaba ayuda.

Y si había traicionado todos sus criterios para venir a pedírsela...

Entonces, debía de creer que de verdad la necesitaba...

Y por supuesto, ella, no iba a negarle ayuda a nadie...

_Ni siquiera a Draco Malfoy..._

* * *

Well, well, well... otra vez yo ) 

Espero que este cap les haya gustado... lo escribí recién, así que ta salidito del horno xD. A mí me gustó mucho... sobretodo porque al fín Ginny está despertando. Y el título... creo que lo voy a usar para escribir un Slash (seh es una primicia! Jajaj), que aún no tengo pareja... pero bueno, ya la tendré.

Ahora... otra vez, gracias por los reviews... y acá va la contestación.

Les mando un saludito a todos, y espero verlos en la próxima actualización!

Deby

**SaraMeliss:** Seh, yo leí el otro día Verde y Escarlata... y bueh, me pareció lo mismo... pero es que yo tmb en ese momento era re peque... y creo que veía el mundo color de rosa... y después me puse a escribir Una luz en la oscuridad... y después The End... y ahora soy esto! Jejeje, No creo que este fic termine trágicamente... la verdad es que quiero hacerlo para que tenga un lindo final felíz xD. Pero uno nunca sabe... o.O. Te mando un beshote, y muchas gracias por los elogios!

**Minakuna Tachimoto:** Bueno, akí tienes la actualización rápida xD. Espero que te guste el cap. Y después ver un review tuyo, jeje. Te mando un besho!

**Angie90:** Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, yo estoy muy contenta con el fic, la verdad... y sip, yo tengo la manía de hacer sufrir mucho a los personajes... sobre todo cuando la pareja es DG XDD. Si lees mas cosas mías, te darás cuenta, jeje. Te mando un beso!

**Paulinagryffindor:** Wow, gracias... pero no digas "valió la pena leer", sino "VALE LA PENA LEER", jeje, porque todavía no se termina XDD. Muchas gracias por lo que me dices y espero verte en algún otro review!

**Abini:** La verdad es que nunca vi Samurai X (Lo último que ví de Anime, fue Lain y Wolf's Rain...) así que no puedo saber lo que pasó por tu mente XD, pero sí puedo agradecerte por lo que me dices del fic... y bueno, que espero te siga gustando... Besos!


	5. Culpa

Capítulo 5: Culpa...

El frío se colaba por la ventana. La noche se cernía como un manto de oscuridad en la ciudad, y Draco trataba de ingerir un poco de la comida que tenía en el plato. Pero su estómago estaba cerrado...

"¿Piensas comer?" La voz de Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"No tengo hambre" Le susurró tratando de terminar la conversación. No le gustaba para nada estar en aquella casa, y mucho menos mantener una charla con aquella que había sido su enemiga de tantos años.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, como cada vez que él le contestaba de esa forma.

"Te lo pierdes, porque está delicioso..." Él se encogió de hombros.

"No le puse veneno si eso es lo que temes..."

Draco la miró furioso.

"Yo no le temo a nada" Ella fijó sus ojos en los de él.

"Claro que sí. Temes perderla..."

El silencio se adueñó de ellos una vez mas. Sólo se oía el repiqueteo incesante del viento meciendo los árboles.

Draco se levantó de la silla de un golpe y se acercó a la escalera. Ni siquiera se volteó para contestarle.

_Porque sabía que era verdad..._

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

_Ginny lo observaba dormir. Lo había desatado hacía días para que pudiera moverse libremente, pero un hechizo en la habitación impedía que él usara la magia contra ella. No sabía el porqué le importaba tanto saldar aquella deuda con él.._

_Después de todo, ella estaba viva gracias a Malfoy... pero no porque él hubiese querido salvarla..._

_Pero había algo que le impedía entregarlo. _

"_¿Y tú no duermes?" La voz la sobresaltó._

"_Creí que dormías" Ella lo observó sentarse en la cama y desperezarse. _

"_Cuando uno teme por su vida, no puede dormir..."_

"_...estabas roncando..." Susurró ella, y él se le acercó. Ginny tuvo el impulso de levantarse del sofá en el que estaba, pero él se le adelantó y utilizó sus brazos para volver a sentarla._

"_¿Piensas tenerme mucho tiempo más aquí?" Su rostro estaba serio... y su voz fría daba miedo a quien la oyera. _

"_No lo sé" Respondió ella, tratando de no parecer alarmada. Pero el estar tan cerca de él le producía escalofríos..._

"_Pues empieza a averiguarlo, porque me estoy hartando de tí"_

"_No puedes hacerme daño..." Le contestó Ginny, no muy segura de sus palabras._

_Ahora ella estaba asustada. Hacía casi dos semanas que lo mantenía en cautiverio, sin saber que hacer con él. Y tampoco sabía como explicarle el porqué aún no lo había entregado... _

"_¿Quieres apostar?" Draco acercó su rostro al de ella, que sentía que perdería la poca razón que le quedaba. Él se la quedó mirando unos instantes, que se les hicieron eternos. Y perdiéndose en la inmensidad de sus ojos supo que no podría aguantar más. _

_Y la besó. _

_Ginny cerró los ojos involuntariamente. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo... estaba correspondiéndole. Su cerebro le ordenaba serenarse y sacarse al mortífago de encima... pero su cuerpo no le respondía..._

_Se sentía tan bien con él..._

_Y de pronto regresó a la realidad._

_Lo empujó con furia, levantándose de la silla aterrada y tratando de serenar sus ideas. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Jamás en su vida había imaginado la remota posibilidad de besarse con un Malfoy. _

_Y lo peor de haberlo hecho, era que no se arrepentía..._

_Él, desde el suelo, simplemente reía._

"_¿Te gustó, o no?"_

_Ella le dio la espalda. Quiso gritar, y romper algo... pero se contuvo. No iba a darle el gusto de saber que en verdad le había molestado. _

_¿Pero realmente le había desagradado?_

_Lentamente se dio la vuelta y se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro. _

_Él se puso serio al verla. _

"_¿Sabes qué, Malfoy?" Le preguntó al tiempo que se agachaba y tomaba el rostro del mortífago que la miraba entre sorprendido y asustado. _

_Y fue ella la que, ésta vez, posó sus labios en los de él. Y en ese momento, Draco era el que no entendí nada. _

_Tan rápido como lo besó, lo soltó.._

"_...sí... me encantó..."_

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O FIN FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

Ginny miraba las paredes de la habitación. En aquellas semanas, había logrado mover más dedos... y ahora casi podía cerrar el puño.

Los médicos se hallaban asombrados de que ella quisiera aferrarse a la vida con tanta fiereza.

No entendían que ella tenía que vivir para contar lo que había oído... lo que había visto...

Ella tenía que hacerlo.

Y se resignaba a la idea de morir sin que nadie supiese nunca el motivo de que ella se encontrara de esa forma.

"Hola, Ginny"

Se sorprendió. Pensaba que estaba sola en la habitación... pero allí se encontraba Hermione, mirándola con una expresión que jamás había visto en su rostro.

_Desconcierto._

"Quería que supieras que lo sé todo"

Ginny quiso sentarse y preguntarle de qué diablos hablaba... pero aún no estaba lista para eso. El haberle dicho un simple 'te quiero' a su hermano la había dejado exhausta... todavía recordaba el dolor en sus entrañas que la había acompañado los días siguientes.

"Tengo a Malfoy escondido en mi casa..."

Ginny contuvo la respiración. Por unos minutos creyó haber oído mal... pensó que Hermione estaba burlándose de ella... o tal vez...

No, era imposible.

"Jamás creí que algo así pasaría... y tengo miedo. No sé si debo confiar en él... Necesito que me digas si en verdad significa tanto para ti, Gin..."

Hermione se secó una lágrima. Y Ginny no podía creer lo que oía. Entonces... Draco estaba a salvo...

_Quiso sonreír._

Y nuevamente la frustración de no poder expresar lo que sentía...

Pensó que él había roto todas sus promesas de jamás pedir ayuda a un "sangre sucia", y todo porque la había vengado.

Todo por ella...

Hermione dio un respingo. Observó a su amiga en la cama mover un dedo... y luego otro... y otro... y luego tenía todo el puño cerrado.

"Ginny, solo deja tres dedos si yo debo ayudar a Draco..."

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida, al ver como tres dedos de la mano de su amiga quedaban abiertos.

Ella abrazó el cuerpo inerte de Ginny y le susurró.

"No te preocupes... él estará bien... tienes mi promesa..."

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Draco no aguantaba más. Odiaba estar encerrado en aquella casa muggle. Los recuerdos acudían a él. La misma noche se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez... atormentándolo...

Y sólo escuchaba los gritos de Ginny que le pedían ayuda...

Cerró el puño y golpeó la mesa con fuerza. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? Sintió una opresión en su pecho que le decía que debía salir.

_A despejarse._

_A tratar de entender._

_A intentar, de una vez por todas, de alejar los fantasmas que lo asechaban, fuera donde fuera_...

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

"_Ginny, no es seguro que te quedes"_

"_¿Realmente crees que algo pueda pasar?"_

_Él no respondió. Temía que al decirlo, se cumpliera. La oficina en la que trabajaba no era un lugar seguro para sus encuentros. Varios mortífagos sospechaban de él, y no podía correr riesgos._

"_Sólo serán unos minutos..." Le susurró ella, acercándose a él lentamente. Draco se dejó abrazar. No podía detenerla..._

_Pero la apartó._

"_Escúchame bien. Si algo te pasa, será mi culpa... no quiero que eso suceda..."_

"_No te preocupes.."_

"_Sí, lo hago. Me preocupo por tí"_

"_¿Tanto te cuesta entender que yo puedo cuidarme sola?"_

_Él le dio la espalda. Si ella tuviera razón, él lograría superar sus temores. Pero sabía que por más que Ginny se sintiera a salvo... si alguien los descubría..._

_Entonces nadie los salvaría de Él..._

"_Vete"_

_Ella no le dijo más nada. Se separó de él como si hubiese visto un fantasma._

"_¿Es que ya no me quieres?"_

"_¡Sólo vete!"_

_Una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro. Draco continuó de espaldas sin dirigirle la mirada. Tal vez era lo mejor para ambos. _

_Separarse._

_Por lo menos así ella no correría peligro... y eso era lo único que quería..._

_Si algo le pasaba, él no se lo perdonaría nunca._

"_Debí saber que algún día esto pasaría..." Susurró ella antes de abandonar la habitación._

_Draco se desplomó en el sofá. El aire regresó a sus pulmones, y él respiraba agitado. Si ella supiera lo difícil que le era dejarla ir..._

_Si tan solo tuviera una idea de lo que era para él verla irse llorando por su culpa..._

_Pero no tenía otra alternativa._

_Tenía que mantenerla alejada de él, para protegerla._

_Pero Draco no sabía que al salir de aquella oficina, Ginny se encontraría con su destino._

_Y aquella noche, fue cuando ella comprendió que él tenía razón..._

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O FIN FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

La lluvia comenzó a mojar sus ropas. La noche fría empeoraba, y Draco lo sabía. Pero no le importaba. Después de tanto tiempo solo, él se había acostumbrado a que las cosas fueran de mal en peor.

Pero él continuaba caminando.

Podría haber ido en su escoba.. o incluso aparecerse... pero él prefería el azote del viento en su rostro. Era como si quisiera un castigo por todo lo que había hecho...

Lo que le había hecho.

"¿Tú...?"

Draco se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry. Sus manos aún se encontraban en los bolsillos de su túnica, cosa que sorprendió al muchacho. Él ya estaba con su varita en el aire, y creía que Malfoy haría lo mismo...

Y sin embargo, Draco no se movió.

"No molestes, Potter"

"He estado esperando una oportunidad como esta..." Susurró Harry al tiempo que blandía su varita, como si ésta fuese una espada.

Draco no contestó. Se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando. Pero Harry le lanzó un hechizo, y él salió volando. Su cuerpo cayó a unos metros de distancia, y el muchacho fue a verlo.

"¿Por qué diablos no me atacas?" Inquirió, al tiempo que pateaba al mortífago. Éste no se inmutó.

"No tengo motivos"

"¿...qué?"

"Mira, Potter. Ya no soy un mortífago... si quieres matarme, pues apúrate... porque mi paciencia tiene un límite..."

Harry se quedó estático en el lugar. No podía creerle. El hombre que yacía en el suelo mirándolo, era Malfoy... un mortífago... no podía confiar en él.

Le lanzó otro hechizo, y Draco se retorció de dolor. Tuvo el impulso de levantarse y atacar a su oponente. Pero la imagen de Ginny se le apareció. El odio que sentía por Potter no se comparaba con la culpa que lo llenaba por el estado de ella.

_Decidió que ese era el pago de su castigo._

"¡Levántate y pelea, maldito!" Exclamó Harry, al verlo sangrar por las múltiples heridas que tenía en su cuerpo. Pero Draco no lo hizo. Respiraba agitadamente, y sabía que aguantaría mucho antes de que Harry decidiera matarlo.

Su tortura iba a ser tan larga como la de Ginny...

Y de pronto, una luz iluminó el gris del cielo.

"¡Harry, no lo hagas!"

El aludido se quedó mirando atontado a Hermione, quién había aparecido de repente, y se había agachado a ver a Draco.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó, al mismo tiempo que Harry llegaba corriendo y abría mucho los ojos.

"...Hermione... ¿Qué diablos está pasando?" Ella lo miró a los ojos.

"No puedo explicarte ahora... solo te pido que confíes en mí... Él es la última esperanza de Ginny..."

"¿...qué tiene que ver Ginny...?"

"Ayúdame a levantarlo..."

"No lo haré si no me explicas algo" Ella se irguió enojada.

"¿Confías en mí?"

Él asintió.

"Entonces haz lo que te pido... ya entenderás..."

Harry aceptó de mala gana. Ella hechizó a Draco, y éste desapareció.

"Esto es grave, Hermione"

"Lo sé... créeme que lo sé..."

Y juntos, desaparecieron del lugar...

Sin saber que muy pronto los secretos comenzarían a revelarse...

Por más peligrosos que pudieran llegar a ser...

O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Wolas! Bueno, espero que este cap les haya gustado xD. A mi personalemente me encantó jeje. Ok, no la hago mas larga porque me tengo ke ir y me estan apurando... desde ya un MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer este fic que me hace tan felíz... No puedo contestarles ahora, porque me estoy yendo... pero como kiero publicar hoy, y no los kiero hacer esperar más...

Les mando un beshote enorme a todos!

Deby


	6. Not Guilty

Capítulo 6: Not Guilty 

Draco abrió los ojos asustado. Había perdido el conocimiento en el momento crítico... justo cuando no debía hacerlo. Pensó en Hermione. Ella había sido la última persona que había visto... y los recuerdos de aquella noche, regresaron a su mente.

Ella lo había salvado de una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

¿Por qué?

Nunca le había explicado las razones por las cuales tenía que confiar en él. Simplemente le había dicho que amaba a Ginny... y que por ella había enfrentado a todo el mundo. Había traicionado a su lord, y hasta había vengado lo que le habían hecho.

Todo por ella...

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Por fin despiertas..."

Hermione sacudió su varita y pronunció un hechizo inentendible. Al instante, un chorro de luz plateada envolvió la cabeza de Draco. Éste tuvo el impulso de echarse hacia atrás, pero las heridas en su cuerpo se lo impedían.

"¿Qué diablos...?" No terminó su frase, al notar cómo el dolor en su cabeza disminuía considerablemente.

"Harry acaba de irse" Le dijo ella al tiempo que se sentaba en un sillón de la habitación. Suspiró, agotada. Había tenido que echarlo casi a la fuerza. No le había explicado aún las razones por las cuales escondía a un mortífago en su casa... y le había suplicado que no le dijera nada a Ron.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Draco había hecho un esfuerzo terrible para erguirse un poco y sentarse en la cama. Tenía el torso cubierto por vendas que protegían sus heridas.

"Se lo prometí a Ginny" Susurró ella, evitando mirarlo. Odiaba tener que decirle a Malfoy que había hecho la promesa de protegerlo.

Irónico.

Años atrás... o mejor dicho, meses atrás, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por capturarlo.

Vivo o muerto...

Y ahora, lo tenía viviendo bajo su propio techo, cuidándolo y curando sus heridas.

"No tenías que hacerlo"

"¿Acaso querías que te matara?"

Él no contestó. No lo sabía. La noche anterior, el pasado se había metido dentro de su piel, y había puesto una máscara en sus ojos...

Había creído que él era el único culpable de que Ginny estuviera en esas condiciones.

Se preguntó si había deseado morir.

Y algo muy dentro suyo, le había contestado que sí.

"Si eso era lo que querías, entonces sigues siendo el mismo egoísta que conocí en Hogwarts..." Explotó ella, levantándose y caminando hacia la cama.

"Ya no lo soy..." Contestó él rápidamente, arrastrando las palabras, como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo de que esa era la verdad.

"¿Te pusiste a pensar en lo que pasaría con Ginny si tu hubieras muerto anoche?" Hermione estaba muy enojada. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo... si no hubiera parado a Harry... entonces la promesa que le había hecho a su amiga no podría cumplirse.

Y pensar que a él no le había importado vivir o morir, la enfurecía aún mas.

Draco abrió los ojos. Movió sus labios queriendo contestarle, pero no pudo. Su boca estaba sellada. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ella tenía razón.

Había sido un estúpido.

Observó a Hermione moverse lentamente hacia él. Ella se inclinó y estuvieron a la misma altura.

"Ella te necesita... más que nunca... y si tu no puedes comprenderlo... entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí"

Cuando terminó de decir esto, se irguió y sin decir una palabra, salió de la habitación.

Y él se quedó solo, sintiéndose un estúpido...

Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Las palabras de la mujer sonaban en su cabeza como voces distantes... pero que con el tiempo comenzaron a tomar forma.

Y supo que era verdad.

Ginny lo necesitaba...

_Y él tenía que estar junto a ella..._

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

"¿Hermione?"

La chica se dio vuelta y se encontró con su novio. Ron se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura. Le dio un tierno beso en los labios, pero ella se apartó.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada... es solo que" Ella le dio la espalda "... nada..."

El muchacho puso una de sus manos en su hombro, y la miró con expresión seria.

"Mira Herm, en este momento sólo pienso en Ginny... pero no soy idiota... yo sé que algo está pasando contigo..."

Ella no logró suprimir una lágrima. Él la observó perderse entre la comisura de sus labios, y frunció el seño.

"¿Qué harías si te dijera que un mortífago está viviendo en mi casa?" Le susurró, como tratando de que él no la escuchara. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho ya era tarde. Pero no lo había podido evitar. La verdad luchaba por salir, y ella sentía que explotaría si no se lo decía.

"Diría que te has vuelto completamente loca... ¿pero que tiene que ver eso con...?"

Él abrió los ojos, cuando ella emitió un sollozo apagado. Quiso decir algo, pero no supo hacerlo.

"Ron, hay algo que no te he dicho... y es hora de que sepas lo que está pasando..."

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

_Los días pasaban... y los encuentros se sucedían. Draco había descubierto que realmente sentía una atracción hacia su carcelera... y no le disgustaba tanto estar encerrado en aquella prisión._

_Se divertía acosándola, teniéndola a su merced, aún cuando era ella quien decidía cuando empezar... y cuando terminar..._

_A él le volvía loco que ella lo alejara justo en los momentos en que más deseaba tenerla... y sabía que esa era la razón por la cual la quería tanto para sí. _

_El no poder hacerla suya lo mantenía atado a ella..._

_La noche había caído, y él se había acurrucado a su lado. Cuando ella se quedaba dormida, él se levantaba de su cama y se acostaba junto a ella. Le gustaba sentir su calor... su cuerpo... más de una vez la había acariciado el rostro, sintiéndola estremecer bajo sus dedos. _

_Como en ese momento, en el cual la observaba dormir tranquilamente. Suspiró cuando pensó en toda la sangre que se estaría derramando en aquel mismo instante. _

_Él siempre la oía decir que la guerra continuaba... y él sentía que el estar con ella lo alejaba de todo..._

_Y de todos..._

"_¿Qué haces aquí?" Draco la miró sorprendido. _

"_Sólo duérmete..." Le susurró, colocando sus dedos en los labios de ella. _

"_Contéstame..."Le dijo con voz melosa, estirándose, de manera que ahora sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca._

_Él sonrió. _

"_¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga?"_

_Ella asintió._

"_Entonces dime porqué me salvaste...o debería decir...¿ me tomaste como prisionero?..." Ella se levantó enojada._

"_¡Eso es extorsión!"_

"_¿Y qué esperabas? Yo sigo siendo un Slytherin..."_

_Ginny suspiró al verlo sonreír pícaramente. No sabía lo que le pasaba con aquel mortífago. Cada vez que lo tenía cerca, sentía que los nombres ya no importaban. Creía que no podría aguantarse, y se tiraría en sus brazos... Le gustaba que él la tocase... se sentía desfallecer cuando la besaba..._

_Y cuando le susurraba al oído..._

_Y luego se preguntaba si no se estaría enamorando de él..._

_Y su cabeza le respondía ¿Cómo vas a amar a un Malfoy?_

_Volvió a suspirar, acorralada por la verdad. _

"_Yo te salvé... porque te debo la vida..." Susurró, sabiendo las consecuencias que esto le traería. _

_Draco se irguió lentamente. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, y ella creyó que se derretiría._

"_¿Qué yo qué?"_

"_Lo que oíste... si no fuera por ti, estaría muerta..."_

"_Pero... ¿Cómo?"_

_Ella prosiguió a explicarle._

"_Yo estaba siendo atacada por un mortífago... estaba desarmada, y él estaba por matarme. Y cuando levantó la varita, tú le lanzaste un hechizo... no tengo idea de por qué lo hiciste... pero lo cierto es que luego apareció Harry y te atacó por la espalda. Yo lo ví todo, y en un descuido, te aparecí en mi casa... no lo sé, creí que estaba en deuda contigo..."_

_Draco estaba sorprendido... _

_Y extrañamente alegre. _

_Ginny tenía la vista clavada en sus manos... no quería mirarlo. Temía que si lo hacía, el hombre que tenía en su cama volviera a ser el Draco Malfoy que tiempo atrás la había atormentado en la escuela. _

_Y entonces, él soltó una carcajada. _

"_¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?"_

"_Es que... jamás lo hubiera creído..."_

_Ella no pudo más que sonreír. _

"_Yo creí que... cuando lancé el hechizo... yo lo maté sin querer" Mientras él continuaba riendo sin parar, Ginny pensaba en aquella noche. Ella sólo había visto una luz cruzar el cielo, y dar de lleno en el pecho de su atacante. _

_Y vio atónita, cómo Malfoy se acercaba al cuerpo inerte del mortífago, para luego caer junto a él. _

"_Yo estaba luchando con Potter... y lancé un hechizo a un hombre porque creí que era él... no sabía que había matado a uno de los míos... y mucho menos que él estaba detrás de mí..."_

_Ginny soltó una carcajada. De todas las explicaciones que creía le escucharía decir, esa era la que menos hubiera esperado. _

_Ambos estuvieron largo rato riendo, hasta que él la tomó por sorpresa abrazandola y apretándola contra la cama. _

"_Quién hubiera pensado que por este error, nosotros terminaríamos en una cama..." Le dijo, y Ginny le sonrió pícaramente._

"_Nosotros no estamos en una cama... tú te metiste en la mía, que es diferente..."_

_Draco la abrazó aún más fuerte y ella creyó que explotaría. _

"_Y ahora tienes que decirme por qué estás aquí..." Le susurró casi en el oído. Ella lo sintió estremecerse._

"_Pues, verás Weasley... eres muy hermosa cuando duermes..."_

_Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Y acercó sus labios a los de él. Draco la sentía respirar muy cerca de sí. No entendía bien el por qué estaba reprimiendo un impulso enorme de besarla en aquel instante. _

"_¿Sólo cuando duermo?" Le preguntó ella. _

_Y fue demasiado para él. _

_Estrechando sus cuerpos, ambos se fundieron en un beso. Ella cerró los ojos automáticamente, creyendo que ya nada más importaba. Ya no había algo que los separara..._

_Él la abrazaba, al tiempo que se olvidaba de los apellidos. Se olvidaba de que ella estaba del otro lado de la línea de la batalla..._

_Se olvidaron de todo..._

_Sabiendo que por más que no les gustara, algún día acabaría, se separaron lentamente. Draco tomó un mechón de cabello de ella que caía rebelde sobre su rostro y comenzó a juguetear con él. _

"_¿Qué sientes por mí, Draco?" Le preguntó ella. _

_Él no cesó de jugar con su cabello. _

"_No estoy programado para decir ese tipo de cosas..." Respondió él pausadamente. La imagen de su padre se le apareció de golpe en la mente, como un triste recuerdo de lo que había sido su infancia. _

"_Pero sientes algo por mí... yo lo sé..."_

_Él le sonrió, como sabía hacerlo. _

"_Cuando averigüe lo que pasa por mi cabeza cada vez que te veo, Weasley... entonces pensaré en decírtelo..."_

_Ella se acurrucó sobre su pecho. Lo oyó palpitar más fuerte y supo entonces que su pregunta estaba contestada. _

"_Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte..." Le susurró, al tiempo que con sus manos acariciaba el torso del mortífago. Él sintió un escalofrío al sentirla. La tomó entre sus brazos y la observó a los ojos. _

_Ella asintió con la mirada, dispuesta a entregarse. _

_Y ambos supieron que ya nada más importaba._

_Simplemente ellos dos..._

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O FIN FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

Harry entró en el cuarto. Hermione estaba sentada en una silla, contemplando la ventana abierta. La luna brillaba con una intensidad extraña...casi ficticia.

"Supe que hablaste con Ron de lo que pasó" Le dijo él, acercándose.

Ella no le contestó. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

"Herm, el enojo no le durará para siempre..."

"Jamás me perdonará que no le haya dicho lo que pasaba entre Ginny y Malfoy"

"Tal vez te perdonaría, si tú nos explicaras lo que pasa entre ellos..." Le dijo él, con tono severo. En ese momento, ella se volteó. Harry puedo notar que había estado llorando mucho...

Tal vez demasiado.

"Yo no soy la que debe explicarlo... es Ginny quién debe hacerlo"

"Oh, por favor. Ambos sabemos que ella no puede decirnos nada... y no sabemos si algún día lo hará"

Hermione se puso seria.

"Yo sé que ella se levantará de esa cama. Simplemente lo sé..."

"Hermione, quiero ayudarte. Y quiero ayudarla... pero no puedo hacerlo si no me dejas"

Ella suspiró. Él se acercó a la silla y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

"Él la ama, Harry. Es lo único que sé. Y asesinó a tres de los suyos para vengarla. ¿No te parece una prueba convincente?"

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Qué Malfoy había matado a los que le habían hecho eso a Ginny? No podía ser posible. Ese hurón jamás hubiera arriesgado su vida por la de otra persona... y mucho menos si esta persona era una Weasley.

Pero Hermione parecía tan segura... y ella jamás hablaba sin saber...

¿Realmente habría traicionado a su Lord por ella?

¿Aún a costa de que eso significara su propia muerte?

_Le costaba creerlo._

"Harry, compréndeme... ayer estuve con Ginny. Le hice la promesa de que cuidaría a Malfoy hasta que ella se recuperara... no puedo dejar que nada le pase hasta que ella pueda decirnos la verdad de todo esto..."

"Pero yo..."

Ella fijó su mirada en la de él.

"Sí es que aún la amas... a pesar de todo lo que pasó entre ustedes... ayúdame... hazlo sólo por ella..."

Harry se la quedó mirando. Bajó la mirada, y un torrente de emociones se apoderó de él. Recordaba perfectamente aquel primer beso... aquel abrazo... aquel amor que tanto tiempo había sentido por Ginny.

Y de pronto, el dolor del engaño. La humillación... la ofensa...

La herida había dejado una cicatriz, que a diferencia de la que poseía en su frente, era interna.

Y aún le dolía.

Suspiró y apretó fuerte las manos de su amiga. Sólo le restaba tomar una decisión.

Y por difícil que fuera, él supo lo que tenía que hacer.

_"Cuenta conmigo..."

* * *

_

Wowwwwww!

Ke capítulo! Dioxxxx, casi me muero al escribirlo, jejeje, Espero que no se quejen, porque me tomó 7 HOJAS en Ward... lo que para mí es toda una proeza xD.

Espero que les haya gustado, y sí... las cosas están a punto de despejarse. Hoy no la incluí a la Ginny del futuro, porque me explayé en el pasado... quería dejar bien en claro cómo fue que ellos empezaron a amarse...

Y me gustó el resultado.

Ok, voy a revisarlo y si puedo hoy (son las 23.39) lo publico... y sino, mañana XDD.

Ahora, a contestar reviews. Les mando un besazo enorme a todos/as!

Deby

(contestaciones de los caps. 4 y 5)

**eugeniaMalfoy:** Hola! Bueno, no te había visto antes y me alegra que te guste la historia XD. Te mando un beso, y espero verte en un próximo review, jeje!

**abin:** Y bueno, acá vas a empezar a ver el drama, jeje. Sobretodo de parte de Ron, porque Draco es un Malfoy, y de Harry, a quién le rompieron el corazón... (ke mala soy xD). Espero verte pronto, te mando un beso enorme!

**Zoesimitis:** jajaja, si este fic cada vez tiene mas trama XDD. Es que le voy encontrando otra vuelta de tuerca a todo... y me encanta! XP. Y sip, a Draco le cuesta muchísimo pedirle ayuda a Herms... pero va a aprender que cuando hay hambre, no hay pan duro, jejej. Te mando un beso!

**Tomoyosita**: xD. ¿Te hice llorar? Mmm... no sé si reirme o echarme a llorar yo tmb. Jajaj. Nah, te mando un beso y graxias por dejarme un review XD

**PaulinaGryffindor**: Espero que este cap. Te haya parecido largo, jajaja xP. Nah, espero que te siga gustando XD. Te mando un beso!

**AlMeNdRiTa**: (Ke conste que escribí tu nick, exactamente igual, letra por letra XD) Es el primer review que me dejás, o al menos eso creo, y me encantó! Muchas gracias por los halagos, la verdad es que una se despierta y lee que vale la pena leer lo que hace... y es lindo... así que, gracias y espero ke te siga gustando el fic como hasta ahora!

**SaraMeliss**: Jeje, el otro día estuvimos chateando y me contaste lo de la compu... la verdad, ke feo... a mi si me sacan la computadora me muero X.X. Pero bueno, volviendo al fic, espero que te guste este chap... lo hice re largo, jeje... a mi me encantó... pero eso no viene al caso XP. Besos, y vemos si nos encontramos en el MSN!

**Luciana**: Jajaja, de todas las cosas que me dijeron, es la primera vez que me dicen que está lokisimo xD. Muchas graxias por el review, y espero verte en algún otro, jeje. Besos!

**Leodyn**: Creo que es el primer review tuyo que leo... así que me alegro que te esté encantando el fic . Te mando un beshote enorme, y nus estamos leyendo!


	7. Despertar

Capítulo 7: Despertar

_La suave brisa mecía sus ropas. El viento ondeaba sus cabellos. Todas sus penas se evaporaron al verlo llegar. Ella sintió como él tomaba su mano y la conducía hacia algún lugar desconocido. _

_El dolor que alguna vez había sentido se había evaporado, haciendo de ella la persona mas felíz del mundo... _

_Sintiéndose libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo... _

_"Te amo..." Le susurró al hombre que, de espaldas a ella, continuaba internándola en un lugar lleno de árboles. Él no le respondió. Y eso la alertó. _

_Ella quiso soltarse, pero él simplemente la tomó con más fuerza. Aterrorizada contempló que la luna brillante en el cielo, era tapada por unas nubes negras. _

_Como si algo se estuviera intepusiéndose entre ella y su felicidad. _

_"No quiero seguir..." Volvió a decirle, pero ésta vez más asustada... Se daba cuenta de que el hombre que le daba la espalda, no era Draco. _

_Lentamente él se dio vuelta y ella observó con horror el rostro que ahora tenía frente a ella. . _

_Tom. _

_Su piel se erizó y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron. La sonrisa de aquel que aún la atormentaba en sueños le indicaba que estaba acorralada. _

_"Has visto demasiado, pequeña... y ahora debes pagar..." _

Y despertó.

Ginny abrió los ojos sobresaltada y asustada. Hacía semanas que tenía el mismo sueño. Una y otra vez.

¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo todo?

¿Acaso el destino estaba ensañado con ella?

¿Por qué ella, justo ella, tenía que volver a enfrentarse con Él?

No lo sabía, y la desesperación que había sentido al volver a ver esos ojos sedientos de sangre, se instaló en su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos y haciendo fuerza, asintió con la cabeza.

Estaba lista.

_Para enfrentarse a la verdad. _

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Draco abrió los ojos con rapidez y tomó la varita que reposaba en la mesilla de luz. Los ruidos se oían cada vez mas cerca...

Tuvo el impulso de ponerse la túnica... pero no había tiempo. Alguien había entrado en la casa.

A tientas buscó la perilla de la puerta y la abrió. Aún era de noche, y no veía nada. Pero no le importó. El sonido de pasos venía del primer piso.

Tratando de acomodarse en la oscuridad de la casa se dirigió al dormitorio de Hermione. Ni siquiera pidió permiso para entrar... pero cuando lo hizo, no encontró a nadie.

La insultó por lo bajo.

¿Y si ella también había oído a los intrusos?

¿Y si había bajado a investigar y se hallaba en peligro?

Se dijo a sí mismo que tenía el deber de ayudarla. No podía irse dejándola en manos del enemigo... a pesar de que ella fuera una sangre sucia y un auror... le debía la vida.

Buscó la escalera que estaba a su derecha y bajó por ella.

Escuchó el ruido de los platos al romperse y luego un insulto. La voz era de un hombre... y supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Se acercó a la cocina... y descubrió a Hermione siendo atacada por el individuo. Sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó un hechizo paralizador al sujeto que ni siquiera notó su presencia. Salió disparado y chocó contra una pared.

"¡Malfoy!" Escuchó gritar a la mujer, quién se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo inerte de...

Ron.

"¿Qué diablos...?" Murmuró el auror al levantarse. Draco los observó a ambos. Y en una milésima de segundo comprendió su error.

"Ron ¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó ella, mirando furiosa a Draco quién trataba de no reírse de la escena.

Pero el muchacho no le respondió. Su mirada se posaba en el mortífago parado en la puerta de la cocina de su novia.

"No... no puedes estar escondiendo a Malfoy... a cualquiera menos a Malfoy..." Susurró al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cintura en busca de su varita.

Draco vio la maniobra y lo detuvo.

"Mira Weasley, si te gusta... bien por tí... y si no... ya sabes donde está la salida..."

Un silencio incómodo se interpuso entre los tres. Hermione intentaba hallar una buena manera de que nadie saliera herido...

"Ron... déjame explicarte... o al menos intentarlo..." El muchacho se levantó como pudo del suelo y ella hizo lo mismo. Trató de ayudarlo, pero él la rechazó.

"No quiero explicaciones... ¿Qué vas a decirme? Malfoy es el responsable de que Ginny esté... en esa cama..." Hermione puso una mano en el hombro de su novio. Ella sabía perfectamente que él iba a decir la palabra 'muerta' en lugar de lo otro.

Draco suspiró resignado. A pesar de todas las promesas que le había hecho a Ginny de que nadie se enteraría nunca de lo suyo, sabía que la situación se le había ido de las manos. Observó a Hermione que luchaba por convencer a Ron de que la escuchara.

Tenía que actuar.

Dio un paso hacia delante y captó la atención de los dos. Tragando saliva y hablando rápidamente, le dijo a Ron lo que éste no pretendía escuchar.

"Nunca creí que llegaría el momento de decirte esto, Weasley... pero estoy enamorado de tu hermana..."

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Draco había dicho. Dirigió su mirada hacia Ron quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Por un momento ella creyó que se desmayaría. Pero luego lo vio enderezarse y su rostro se ensombreció.

Parecía que estallaría.

"No te atrevas a hablar de mi hermana..."

Draco ni siquiera pestañeó.

"Tú no me dices lo que tengo que hacer... ni a ella..."

"¡Cállate! Tú no tienes derecho a decir nada... porque ella está en esa cama por tu culpa..."

Al oír esa última frase, Draco no pudo contenerse. Tomó a Ron por el cuello de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared.

"No sabes lo que dices" Masculló entre dientes, evitando los sollozos de Hermione en su espalda.

"Sé que si algo le pasa serás el primero que pague por ello..."

Draco lo soltó bruscamente y Ron cayó al suelo por segunda vez. El ex mortífago comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada, y salió dando un portazo.

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Ginny miraba la ventana del cuarto. Hacía bastante que no veía a Draco, y le preocupaba. A pesar de saber que Hermione estaba ayudándolo, sabía que Voldemort no se quedaría quieto... y menos si ella continuaba con vida.

Suspiró, aburrida de estar quieta. Hacía ya varios meses que no se levantaba para nada, y la vida se le había tornado demasiado monótona. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana y su rostro se iluminó.

Él estaba allí.

"¿Dormías?" Le preguntó Draco con voz melosa. Lentamente se acercó a la cama y ella pudo sentir la calidez de sus manos sobre las suyas. Sin siquiera darse cuenta comenzó a acariciarlo...

Y Draco la observaba.

Pronto, ella levantó su mano y la colocó en las mejillas del muchacho que, sorprendido, no podía hablar. Hacía semanas que no iba a verla por el terror de que la culpa regresara a su mente. Odiaba verla tendida en aquella cama... y creer que él había sido el responsable.

Pero allí estaba, con la boca abierta frente a ella, sintiendo cómo con su mano lo hacía estremecer.

_Como antes..._

"Ginny... ¿Puedes moverte...?" Balbuceó, dándose cuenta tardíamente que ella no iba a contestarle. Dirigió su mirada hacia los labios que tantas veces había saboreado... aquella boca que añoraba besar otra vez...

Y de pronto, su mundo se derrumbó.

"No fue tu culpa Draco... te necesito... no quiero verte así por mí..."

Él se apartó asustado. Ginny se había sentado en la cama y le estaba hablando como si nada pasara. Sus ojos le suplicaban que volviera a ser el de antes... y sin embargo, él no podía comprender lo que sucedía.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas. Aquellas palabras... habían dado de lleno en su pecho. No entendía cómo ni por qué, pero ella siempre lograba dar en el blanco... siempre sabía lo que le pasaba aún sin que él se lo contara.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello, porque ella cerró los ojos y se desvaneció. Draco regresó corriendo a la cama y la tomó en brazos. Nuevamente la veía frágil... distante... tan pequeña...

Observó que sus mejillas se tornaban pálidas y cómo su cuerpo entero comenzaba a temblar. Al parecer, el esfuerzo que ella había hecho para poder decirle aquellas palabras la habían destrozado.

¿Por qué tenía que sacrificar sus fuerzas para darle ánimos? No la comprendía... o tal vez sí.

Porque él hubiese hecho lo mismo por ella.

"¡Ayuda!" Exclamó, esperando que alguien estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo. Por suerte para él, un médico entró en la habitación. Sin decirle nada, sacó su varita y la hizo levitar hacia una camilla que había hecho aparecer.

"¿Estará bien?" Inquirió Draco al verla desaparecer tras una puerta.

"Eso espero..." Fue lo único que le oyó decir.

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

_Ginny sentía las lágrimas mojar su rostro. El dolor en su pecho se incrementaba a medida que sus piernas se alejaban de la oficina de Draco. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso? _

_La respuesta a esa pregunta le aterraba. _

_El sonido de sus tacos al chocar contra el suelo era lo único que se oía en el largo pasillo. Estaba oscuro, y ella sabía que no había nadie en el edificio. _

_O al menos eso era lo que ella creía... _

_Lentamente se acercó a la puerta. Colocó sus manos en la manija, pero algo la detuvo. _

_Voces. _

_Varios hombres se acercaban volando hacia allí, y ella podía verlos desde el enorme ventanal que estaba a uno de sus costados. Tuvo el impulso de correr, pero recordó las palabras de Harry. _

_'Todo lo que puedas encontrar, nos ayudará a destruir a Voldemort...' _

_Así que se escondió. _

_Había notado las túnicas negras y los rostros cubiertos que distinguían a los mortífagos y había sentido una punzada de temor. No le dio importancia. Después de todo, ella sabía cuidarse sola... ¿O no? _

_Se ocultó detrás del escritorio de la sala en la recepción y se preparó para escuchar lo que vendría a continuación. _

_Pero lo que no sabía era que lo que descubriría, le traería su propia desgracia... _

_**O:o:o:O:o:o:O FIN FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O **_

Ginny abrió los ojos y se encontró con un hombre que no conocía. Jamás lo había visto antes, pero por su aspecto supo que era un doctor.

"Buenos días" Le sonrió el hombre al verla despertar. Ella se revolvió incómoda por el hecho de no saber quién era su acompañante.

Y luego se dio cuenta.

Se había movido.

Sonrió y pudo notar que sus labios hacían esa contracción que hacía tanto tiempo no experimentaba.

"Y..yo..." Balbuceó ella sin lograr terminar la frase. Lo vio asentir con la cabeza.

"No se esfuerce, Señorita Weasley... las palabras saldrán por sí solas cuando sea el momento. Esta semana ha logrado muchos avances, debería estar orgullosa de sí misma." Le dijo el hombre, sonriéndole nuevamente. Ginny se concentró y logró hacer que sus brazos se levantaran.

Una felicidad inmensa se apoderó de ella. Lo estaba logrando. Podía moverse. Podía sonreír.

_Podría hablar. _

"Su hermano está en el pasillo esperando para verla. Parece que tiene mucha gente que se preocupa por usted..."

Ella cerró los ojos. Sí, tenía mucha gente que la quería y que la ayudaba a seguir adelante.

No podía defraudarlos.

"Dr...Dra... Draco..." Susurró.

El hombre se le acercó y la miró a los ojos.

"Lo lamento, pero el hombre que estaba con usted esta mañana desapareció en cuanto regresé para decirle que usted no corría peligro..."

Ginny se desilusionó. Quería estar con él... volver a tocarlo... a sentirlo cerca de ella.

Hacía tanto tiempo que esperaba poder hacerlo que no pensaba en otra cosa más que en él.

Cuando se dio vuelta para mirar al médico, éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, encontró a su hermano que desde el umbral de la puerta la observaba en silencio.

Ella no pudo decir mucho. Levantó una de sus manos y con los dedos le indicó que se acercara. Él lo hizo.

"Te quiero mucho, hermana... y admiro el esfuerzo que estás haciendo..." Ron parecía muy calmado.

Demasiado.

"Para serte sincero, jamás creí que esto pasara. Yo creí... que te irías... que me dejarías solo..." Ginny lo sintió lejos, y muy apenado. Supo entonces que algo más estaba llenando de dolor su corazón.

Y no era ella.

Rodeó con su mano la de él y haciendo un esfuerzo considerable se sentó en la cama. Levantó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en los ojos vacíos de su hermano.

"No te... rindas Ron...no dejes que te ganen..." Le susurró. El muchacho la escuchó decir eso y no pudo más. La abrazó muy fuerte, haciéndole saber que estaba mal... y que la necesitaba más que nunca.

"No me dejes, Gin... no me abandones como lo hicieron papá y mamá..."

Ambos estuvieron largo rato abrazados. Sintiendo la ausencia de aquellos que se habían ido, impregnada en sus almas. Sabiendo que eran lo único que se tenían el uno al otro. Sintiendo que nada podría vencer el amor que se tenían.

Nunca.

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Las nubes taparon la luna que ya había salido en aquella noche fría. Draco no lo notó. Él continuó caminando, pensando en los últimos acontecimientos.

Después de ver que Ginny estaba bien, se había ido del hospital sin que nadie lo viera. No quería correr riesgos. Había oído rumores de que Lord Voldemort estaba inactivo.

'¡Ja! Como si alguien creyera que el Dark Lord decidiera tomarse vacaciones...'

Eso sólo significaba que algo estaba tramando. Y de seguro no era nada bueno...

Y Draco sabía perfectamente que no podía quedarse tranquilo, ahora que era un traidor al Lord.

Continuó caminando, pensando en alguna manera para mantenerse alejado de la marca que poseía en su antebrazo. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Allí, frente a él se cernía la casa de Hermione.

Y sobre ella se alzaba, inspirando el terror de quién la viera, la Marca Tenebrosa...

_Y Draco supo que sus temores se estaban volviendo realidad..._

* * *

Antes que nada... PERDOOOON!

Yo no soy de tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar... pero es que la semana pasada tuve problemas con la electricidad de mi casa (tuvimos que cambiar todos los cables... no fue nada divertido... V.V) y no pude prender la computadora... por ende, no pude escribir el cap.

Recién ahora pude ponerme a hacerlo, y bueno, espero que la espera haya valido la pena xD.

Muchisisisimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron esos reviews tan lindos (que recuperé cuando pude conectarme, jejeje) y que me inspiraron para escribir este cap tan... "revelador" xP.

Ok, acá les dejo las contestaciones, y espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí este cap !

Besos!

_Deby_

**SaraMeliss:** Jajaj, me alegra que por fín encontrastes la inspiración para continuar con "Sirena"... Hacía bastante que me estabas diciendo que no podías seguir con ese fic, así que me alegro por vos xD. Y sip, sé que todos mis chaps te encantan... aunque suena un poco exagerado... y creo que cuando veas que algo no te gusta o va mal me lo tenés que decir ok? Jaja, creo que eso quedó claro en Verde y Escarlata pero no importa XD. Saludos!

**Zoesimitis:** Espero que este cap. Te haya gustado, porque encierra todo lo que querías que pasara xD. Y sip, a Harry le va a costar bastante ayudar a Draco... pero como decís vos, por algo es Gryffindor -. Te mando un besote enorme, y nus estamos leyendo !

**Tomoyosita:** Jajaj, ya pasó tanto tiempo que no me acuerdo por qué ibamos a llorar... pero viniendo de mi parte que lloro por todo, entonces seguro que tienes tu dupla xDD. Besos!

**Abin:** Me alegra que te siga gustando el fic... y espero que este cap te haya gustado, porque es el principio de la historia... o sea, del final de la historia... la verdad es que me duele tener que empezar a aclarar las cosas, pero algún día tenía que llegar el momento ¿O no? Jajaj, te mando un beso!

**Leodyn:** Sep, Ron se enfada en seguida... pero también es muy tierno ¿No? Jejeje, será que a mi me gusta hacerlo hiper sensible xD. Me alegra que te guste el fic, y espero que este cap, tmb te haya gustado... lo puse más en el presente que en el pasado para poder empezar a desentrañar la verdad que está ocultando Ginny... y bueno, a ver que tal me salió. Besos!

**Pily:** Me alegra que hayas entrado a leer mi fic y que te haya gustado tanto, jeje. Y perdón por haber tardado en actualizar... pero es que tuve "problemas técnicos"... pero bueno, ya están solucionados así que... nus vemos!

**MircallaKarnstein:** Hola! Bueno, en primer lugar muchísimas gracias! En serio, tu review me ayudó mucho a la hora de escribir este cap como podrás darte cuenta, jeje. La verdad es que la mayoría de los reviews son un "actualiza pronto" o un "Me gusta mucho tu historia"... y cuando te dejan uno como el tuyo en el que se nota que leyeron lo que hiciste, una se pone contenta. Te agradezco la sinceridad de decirme lo que te gusta y lo que no XD.

Con respecto a la historia, estoy tratando de que el secreto de lo que escuchó Ginny siga siendo, justamente, el secreto, para el final de la historia... el problema es que ya estoy llegando al final y no me di cuenta... así que muchas gracias por hacermelo notar, jajaj.

Ok, te mando un beso enorme, y espero con ansias tu próximo review, a ver que te pareció este chap. Saludos!


	8. Amenazas

Capítulo 8: Amenazas

Sus ojos veían sin ver. Su corazón latía con fuerza, tratando de no pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sus piernas corrían hacia la casa, aún cuando él quería huir de ese lugar.

Al llegar al umbral de la casa observó lo que no quería ver. El cuerpo inerte de Hermione se hallaba en el suelo. _'No puede ser...'_ Se dijo a sí mismo. Ella era inocente... ellos habían venido por él...

_Y ella estaba..._

Draco se paralizó al verla moverse. ¿Estaba viva? Se agachó y la tomó en brazos. No iba a dejarla allí. Sabía que los mortífagos estarían cerca... pero no podía dejarla en ese estado.

"¡Malfoy!" Se dio la vuelta y su mirada se posó en el auror que venía del patio de la casa.

"¿Potter?"

Harry se acercó a él. Tenía la varita en sus manos y una herida en su cabeza que cruzaba la famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo. Lo miró con odio en sus ojos.

"Todo esto es tu culpa... si ella no te hubiera ocultado, los mortífagos no le habrían atacado..." Le escupió en la cara. Draco no reparó en lo que le estaba diciendo.

"Hay que llevarla a un médico..." No terminó de hablar porque sintió el cuerpo de Hermione levantarse de sus brazos y empezar a levitar.

"Yo me haré cargo" Harry había hechizado a la mujer y la tomó en brazos. Draco quiso golpearlo. Pero se contuvo.

Después de todo, tenía razón.

Sin decir una palabra más, Harry desapareció llevándose consigo a su amiga. Draco se dejó caer. Delante de los demás tenía que aparentar... pero cuando estaba solo se derrumbaba.

¿Cómo podía seguir adelante con tanta gente en contra?

Ginny.

Ella era la única que se preocupaba por él... la única que lo ayudaba a vivir... la única que se daba cuenta que él no era puro hielo. Que él también podía amar.

Y ser amado.

Y supo que no podía dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. Tenía que continuar luchando.

_Por ella..._

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

"Estoy bien, Ron... no fue para tanto..." Hermione odiaba ser el centro de la atención. Desde que los mortífagos habían atacado su casa tenía a todos pendientes de ella.

"Maldito desgraciado de Malfoy..." Murmuró entre dientes el muchacho, pero al ver la cara de reproche de su novia no dijo nada más.

"Ron... tienes que aceptarlo... tu hermana lo ama..."

"Es sólo un capricho de adolescente"

"Ella solo tiene un año menos que tú ¿O lo olvidaste?"

Ron abrió la boca para protestar, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que ella tenía la razón. Ginny no era una niña... y le dolía pensar en eso. Ya era una mujer.

Y había decidido...

"No sé que hubiera pasado si Harry no hubiese estado allí para defenderte..." Susurró al fin, cambiando de tema. Ella suspiró. No quería pensar en aquella posibilidad.

"Jamás me perdonaría perderte, sabiendo que lo último que nos dijimos fue en una discusión..."

Ella no pudo reprimir una lágrima. Y luego otra. Ron la observó llorar en silencio, creyéndose el culpable. La abrazó fuerte, como para transmitirle algo de la poca entereza que le quedaba.

"Tenemos que ser fuertes, Herm..." Le susurró tratando de calmarla. La escuchó sollozar. Ella lo apartó un poco y lo enfrentó mirándolo directo a los ojos.

"Entonces ayúdame..." Le pidió.

"No puedo hacerlo si tu no me dejas" Ron estaba nuevamente enojado. Hermione hundió su cabeza entre las sábanas.

"Tienes que entender que Malfoy es la clave para salvar a tu hermana" Susurró. Él se dio vuelta. Le costaba asimilar la idea de que Ginny se hubiera involucrado con un mortífago.

Y no era un mortífago cualquiera.

Era Malfoy.

Ron observó a su novia. Estaba muy pálida... y le dolía verla así. Le recordaba a Ginny. Suspiró resignado. En su corazón, algo muy pequeño se quebró, y supo que lo haría.

"Te amo, Herm. Más de lo que te imaginas..." Ella levantó la cabeza y se encontró con su mirada. Lo vio triste. Quiso sonreír, pero no tuvo el valor suficiente.

"Yo también te amo..." Le dijo y ambos se besaron. Hacía tiempo que no se dejaban guiar por la pasión... pero en aquel instante todo desapareció.

Sólo con un beso...

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Draco entró por la ventana. Como siempre. Sin hacer ruido, colocó sobre la mesilla de luz las rosas negras que traía como obsequio. Se acercó a la cama sigilosamente y se sentó en la silla para las visitas.

Y allí, dormida, yacía ella. Sonrió al verla moverse. Una alegría inmensa se apoderó de él en el instante en que ella comenzó a hablar dormida.

Pero de repente, todo se oscureció.

Sus palabras comenzaron a ser alaridos de dolor y pedidos de auxilio. Sus movimientos eran bruscos y era claro que no era un sueño. Sino una pesadilla. Draco saltó de la silla y la abrazó, dándole su calor.

"Aquí estoy, pequeña... despierta..." Le susurró en el oído, bastante preocupado por ella.

La oyó gritar, y luego despertó.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó él, alarmado. Ella jadeaba y sudaba. Buscaba las palabras, pero no podía darles forma. Estaba atemorizada.

Nuevamente había soñado con Tom. Pero ésta vez había algo peor.

"No... no me dejes..." Dijo al fín, abrazandose a él fuertemente, implorándole protección. Draco podía sentir el temblor en su cuerpo... y sabía que algo estaba mal.

"Dime que ocurre, Ginny"

Ella no le contestó. Temía que al decirlo, sus pesadillas se convirtieran en realidad. Y de pronto, comenzó a llorar. La angustia se quedó estancada en su garganta, mientras que el dolor le habría una úlcera en el pecho.

"Ginny, tengo que saberlo... ¡si no me dices que diablos ocurre no podré ayudarte!" Ahora Draco se hallaba muy preocupado. Y molesto. Él jamás se había enterado de lo que ella había oído aquella noche. Los mortífagos que la atacaron habían ido a contárselo... pero jamás lo hicieron.

Y él no tenía forma de saberlo, a menos que ella se lo dijera.

"La... la cla... clave..." Balbuceó ella y Draco simplemente la abrazó más fuerte para alentarla.

"La clave... la tienes tú..." Terminó de decir y fijó su mirada en él. Draco abrió la boca para preguntarle algo, pero volvió a cerrarla al verla cerrar los ojos. No tuvo tiempo para aclarar sus dudas. Entendió que el esfuerzo había sido demasiado... y la dejó dormir.

Pero no se alejó.

Se acurrucó a su lado, tratando de que ella estuviese lo más cómoda posible, y cerró los ojos.

Al instante, su memoria hizo efecto.

Y las palabras de Ginny comenzaron a tener sentido.

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

_Draco penetró en el recinto. El aire estaba tenso... como siempre que el Lord se hallaba presente. Todos los mortífagos se acercaron. Todos encapuchados. Todos temerosos._

_Todos, sus esclavos._

"_Malfoy..." Draco sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al escuchar aquel siseo. Dio un paso al frente con seguridad, tratando de no denotar su nerviosismo._

"_Aquí estoy, Mi Lord" _

"_Lo necesito para una misión muy importante, Malfoy..." Volvió a decir Voldemort, con aquella voz que inspiraba temor. Y respeto. _

_Draco se hinchó de orgullo al oír esto. Hacía años que luchaba sirviendo al Dark Lord... pero jamás se había mostrado interesado en él. Hasta ahora._

"_Estoy a su servicio, mi señor..." Le dijo, y se mantuvo expectante. Pero no hubo respuesta. Por el contrario, Bellatrix Lestrange apareció en escena, portando una urna de cristal. _

_Detrás de ella, se impuso una figura. _

_Los presentes se inclinaron al verlo. Draco contuvo la respiración. El Lord se había levantado y ahora se dirigía hacia él. A pesar de estar con la cabeza gacha, pudo notar sus ojos clavados en él. _

"_Levántate" Le ordenó. Y él obedeció. Bellatrix dio un paso adelante y le tendió la urna a Draco, quién la tomó entre sus manos preguntándose que diablos hacer con ella. _

"_Vas a esconder esta reliquia en un lugar seguro, Malfoy. Y vas a protegerla con tu vida. Y sólo la sacarás cuando se te ordene... ¿Me has entendido?"_

_Draco asintió con la cabeza. Pero en realidad estaba furioso. Así que la gran misión que le tenía encomendada, era guardar una caja. ¿Qué diablos contendría eso? _

_Esa pregunta le martillaba la cabeza... pero sabía que no podía preguntarle nada. _

"_Por supuesto, Mi lord." Asintió y se dispuso a irse, cuando algo lo detuvo. _

"_Esa urna puede llegar a ser mi destrucción, Malfoy. Y si algo le ocurre... puedes ir imaginando toda clase de castigos..."_

_El muchacho sintió un tremendo dolor en el pecho. Esas palabras sólo las había oído él. Voldemort se había metido en su mente y había descubierto su inquietud._

_Sin poder evitarlo, se arrodilló. Aún con la urna entre sus manos. Asintió con la cabeza. _

"_No se preocupe, Mi lord... está en buenas manos..."_

O:o:o:O:o:o:O FIN FLASHBACK O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Ginny abrió los ojos con lentitud. Aún era de noche, y los párpados le pesaban. Meneó la cabeza y ahogó un grito al encontrar a un hombre durmiendo a su lado. Draco. Sonrió inconscientemente al recordar viejas épocas.

En las que era ella quien se acostaba a su lado.

Subió una de sus manos hacia la cabeza del hombre que descansaba tranquilamente, y comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos. Se asustó cuando él se movió.

"¿Ginny?" Le escuchó decir, entre dormido y despierto. Ella asintió levemente. Lo vio cansado. Las ojeras delataban las horas que se había pasado en aquel hospital, velando por ella.

"Shh... no grites..." Le susurró ella, al tiempo que continuaba acariciándolo. Él se irguió un poco. Ginny pudo notar un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos.

"Estas... estás hablando..." Le dijo él, abrazándola. Ella volvió a asentir.

"Que bueno que no te quedaste sordo..."

Como única respuesta obtuvo un beso. Ella pudo notar como su cuerpo entero se estremecía al sentir aquella sensación. Ese calor que la embargaba cada vez que él la tocaba.

Y se sintió felíz.

Olvidó todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. El dolor... el miedo... la inseguridad.

Su mente se vació, y ella sacó fuera de su cabeza cualquier sentimiento que no fuera el amor que sentía por él.

Él no le dijo nada. Simplemente la hizo vibrar. Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Como si las heridas fueran simples cicatrices.

Como si nada se hubiera interpuesto entre ellos...

La hizo felíz.

Y mientras ellos se lanzaban a los placeres del amor, alguien esperaba.

Aguardaba expectante, para poder encontrar el momento.

_De hacerlos caer en la trampa...

* * *

_

Wolas!

Antes que nada, lamento la tardanza... pero es que se acerca el fin de clases y tengo toda la semana ocupada con pruebas, trabajos... pruebas... y un poco más de trabajos... Y además estoy ayudando a leer y criticar fanfictions en en el cual se celebran los premios anuales, y una de las categorías es la de FF. Por lo tanto estuve ocupadísima... U.U

Bue, la verdad estoy sin palabras. Son las 22.48 del Jueves en la noche... y mi mamá me esta mandando a dormir (mañana tengo que levantarme a las 6.30 ¬¬ ) así que... les contesto los reviews rapidito y me voy a dormir.

Les mando un beshote enorme a todos!

Deby

Pd. Hace poco publiqué un fic sobre Bellatrix llamado "Iniciación". Me encantaría que lo leyeran y me dieran su opinión, porque yo estoy muy orgullosa de él.

So... bye!

**SaraMeliss:** Bueno, lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes del fin de semana... pero estoy es que el colegio me tiene ocupadísima y además ahora me metí para ayudar al Webmaster de HA con lo de los fanfictions... Yo kiero días de más de 24 horas! Buaaa...

Bueno, espero que puedas leer el cap... y que yo pueda volver a actualizar rápido como antes... Besos!

**Zoesimitis:** Jaja, en este cap tenés la contestación a todas tus preguntas xP. Espero haber estado a la altura de tus expectativas y que el fic te siga gustando como hasta ahora. Muchas gracias por tu review! Besos!

**MinakunaTachimoto:** Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes... pero bueno, al fin y al cabo aquí está el cap. 8 xD. Espero que te haya gustado y que me dejes un review! Deby

**ChibiHaru:** Jejeje, me encanta que te encante xD. Y si, la pareja Ginny/Draco me fascina... creo que los polos se atraen, y la cantidad de historias que se pueden hacer con estos dos personajes es inmensa. Me encanta que Draco sea tan frío... personalmente, creo que es un personaje sufrido. Lo educaron para no mostrar sus sentimientos nunca... y él aprendió muy bien. Y Ginny lo ayuda a "descongelarse", jeje. Te mando un besote enorme y espero tu próximo review!

**MircallaKarnstein:** xD. Sep, la verdad es que tus palabras me ayudaron un montón a remontar el curso de la historia. Sólo puedo decir una cosa: gracias!

Ahora... lamento decirte que vas a tener que seguir imaginando a Draco en bóxers... Porque simplemente pasé por alto ese detalle! Diox... creo que el inconsciente me jugó en contra... porque a decir verdad... ¿A quien no le gustaría ver a Draco Malfoy caminando en bóxers por la calle? Jajajaj, te mando un besote enorme y te felicito por leer tan bien la historia y captar esas pequeñas cosas que la escritora despistada se saltea xD. Bye!

**Meichen-Chan:** Hola! La verdad es que no recuerdo haber visto un review tuyo antes... así que... muchas gracias por dejármelo, jeje . Me alegra que te guste la historia... y sip, pobre Drakito es medio propenso a meter la pata (en este cap nos damos cuenta de eso, xD) y bue... Ginny está para ayudarlo... se supone, jeje. Te mando un beso y espero ver otro review tuyo prontito!

**Tomoyosita:** Jajaj, bueno entonces ahora lloramos por Hermione... o por Ron... o por Draco... xD. Siempre hay alguien por quien llorar en mis historias! Jajja. Te mando un beso, y espero que en tu casa tengas suficientes pañuelos ; )


	9. Fly

_Capítulo 9: Fly..._

"¿Cómo que Potter apareció?" Bramó furioso Lord Voldemort. Sus mortífagos temblaron ante los gritos. Los tres hombres bajaron la cabeza instintivamente y sólo uno se atrevió a contestar.

"Estábamos torturando a la sangre sucia cuando de la nada, apareció Potter y nos atacó..."

No pudo continuar hablando porque el Dark Lord le lanzó un crucio. Lo dejó retorciéndose de dolor unos minutos, mientras se paseaba por la sala nervioso.

Los otros dos hombres se miraron alarmados. Nada de esto era bueno. El temor se reflejaba en sus rostros... y sabían que Él se daba cuenta de ello.

De pronto, se paró en seco.

Dándose la vuelta, miró directamente a los mortífagos y siseó unas palabras apenas audibles.

"Vayan por ella y tráiganla hasta aquí" Los hombres asintieron y tras hacer una reverencia se dirigieron hacia la salida.

Pero algo los detuvo.

"Y asegúrense de que Malfoy los vea..."

Tras estas palabras, el Lord se quedó solo, contemplando cómo se llevaban a la rastra al mortífago herido.

Se sentó en un sofá de la habitación y exhaló un suspiro. Las cosas no iban bien. Si Ginny hablaba con Malfoy, éste sabría lo importante que era aquella urna que le había dado hacía casi un año. No podía permitirlo.

En ese momento había creído que no había nada más confiable que un joven ansioso por tener un reconocimiento de su amo. Y se había equivocado.

Si había algo que le molestaba era fallar.

Y se aseguraría de no volver a hacerlo...

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

"Puede irse a casa" Ginny sintió que su pecho se abría de dicha. Había esperado casi seis meses tirada en una cama, esperando para oír esas palabras. Draco a su lado, apretó su mano muy fuerte.

"Muchas gracias, doctor..." Susurró ella, sintiendo que le faltaban las palabras. Pero esta vez era por la emoción.

"No tienes nada que agradecer... la parte más difícil la has hecho tú" Ella sonrió y miró a su hermano. Éste no quitaba la vista de Malfoy. No dijo una palabra. Hermione no se lo permitía.

Luego de llenar unos papeles, se pusieron en marcha. Mientras Ginny se paraba ayudada por Ron, Draco se acercó a Hermione.

"Lamento lo de los mortífagos..." Le dijo, tratando de que no notara el arrepentimiento en su voz. Ella lo observó, casi contenta.

"¿Me estás pidiendo perdón?" Le preguntó divertida. Estuvo tentada de reírse, pero se contuvo. Él se movió molesto.

"Estoy intentando ser amable contigo. Pero veo que no se puede" Sentenció, dispuesto a irse con Ginny. Pero Hermione lo detuvo.

"No tienes que ser amable conmigo. Lo que hice, lo hice por ella" Le dijo señalando a la muchacha que estaba colocándose un abrigo.

"Yo también"

Ambos se miraron un momento. En sus ojos se veía el agradecimiento. Y el perdón. Luego, cada uno se fue por su lado.

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Draco abrió la puerta de la casa y luego entró en ella, con Ginny en brazos. Caminó hasta la habitación, y la depositó suavemente en la cama.

"Siempre soñé con entrar así luego de mi boda..." Le dijo ella, mirándolo desde su lugar. Él se tiró a descansar a su lado.

"Imagina que acabamos de casarnos" Ella sonrió y lo besó.

"No lo sé... todo esto me confunde. Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza..." Draco la abrazó y ella se recostó en su pecho. Escuchaba su respiración tranquila... el silencio de la casa parecía romperse con aquel sonido.

"No te preocupes. Todo esto pasará..." Él cerró los ojos, dejando que el cansancio por fín lo dominara. Hacía tantos días que no podía dormir por temor a despertarse sin ella, que estaba rendido.

"Tengo miedo" Susurró ella. No obtuvo respuesta. Levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

Draco estaba profundamente dormido.

Ella se levantó lentamente y lo tapó con las sabanas. Luego, se dirigió al balcón. El apartamento que habían alquilado era pequeño, pero bastante cómodo. En un barrio muggle, lo único que querían era esconderse.

Buscaban huir de un pasado que los asechaba como un cazador a su presa.

Sintió el aire golpear furiosamente sus mejillas. Y lo disfrutó. Hacía tanto tiempo que no experimentaba esa sensación de ser liviana... de flotar...

De volar...

Cerró los ojos y se puso en puntas de pie. Tanto tiempo acostada le había hecho temer haber olvidado aquellas sensaciones. En ese momento, deseó tener su escoba. Quiso volar y recordar como era alzar vuelo y perderse entre las nubes... querer alcanzar al sol.

Pero no pudo hacerlo.

Porque todos sus sueños volvieron a derrumbarse al perder el equilibrio y caer sobre el frío cemento. Sintió una lágrima recorrer su mejilla por la frustración.

Permaneció sentada allí unos instantes, que se le hicieron eternos.

Cuando volvió a pararse sintió miedo de caer otra vez. Se aferró de la baranda del balcón y perdió la mirada en el cielo manchado de tonos azules y negros.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta y entró en la habitación. Se acercó a Draco que continuaba durmiendo. Se sintió bien al verlo. Suavemente se inclinó y lo besó en la frente.

"Que tangas dulces sueños..."

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente. Con sus manos tanteó a su costado, buscando encontrar a Ginny. Pero al no hallarla se incorporó de un salto. Tomó su varita y salió del cuarto escrutando con la mirada la sala de estar.

Su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, y su mente se nubló de miedo al pensar siquiera en pederla de nuevo.

"¿Hice demasiado ruido?" Draco se dio vuelta con rapidez y sonrió. Allí estaba Ginny, con un plato en la mano... comiendo...

"No, es solo que..." Ella se le acercó y le ofreció un poco de papas fritas. Él negó con la cabeza.

"No te imaginas lo que ansiaba volver a comer esto" Le dijo ella con alegría. Draco no pudo sino sonreír animado. El temor que momentos antes lo había invadido se desvaneció cuando se sentaron a cenar juntos.

"Ginny... ¿Estás lista para contarme todo?" Ella ni siquiera lo miró. Ya había terminado de comer y ahora estaba juntando la vajilla usada.

"No quiero hablar de eso"

"Pero tienes que hacerlo. Tengo que saber qué fue tan importante como para dejarte en ese estado..." Ginny sintió unos brazos tomarla por la cintura y voltearla suavemente. Draco fijó sus ojos en los de ella.

"Tengo miedo, Draco... si él se entera de que tú lo sabes te buscará también..." Él frunció el seño.

"¿También...?"

Ginny se dio cuenta de que no debería haber hablado. Se estremeció toda al recordar las manos de Tom aferrándola fuertemente en su sueño. Se apartó de Draco bruscamente y se dirigió a la cocina.

Él la siguió hasta allí, y ella lo oyó suspirar.

"Son tus sueños ¿verdad?" Preguntó desde el umbral de la puerta. Ella asintió tímidamente.

"Los he estado teniendo desde el ataque... pero últimamente son peores que antes..." Se dio la vuelta y Draco observó unas finas lágrimas resbalarse por su rostro.

"No te preocupes, preciosa... ya no puede hacernos más daño..." Le susurró, volviendo a abrazarla y sintiendo un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

Ella dejó escapar un sollozo.

"Desearía poder creerlo..."

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

"¿Harry?"

El muchacho descolgó el teléfono y escuchó la voz de Ginny. Aún dormido fijó la vista en el reloj que tenía en su mesa de luz. Las tres de la mañana.

"¿Sucede algo malo?" Ahora estaba preocupado.

"No... es sólo que necesito que sepas algo..." Harry se sentó en la cama y buscó sus gafas. Cuando las tuvo puestas encendió la luz y se dispuso a pensar mejor.

"Dime... y espero que sea tan importante como para despertarme a esta hora..."

"Créeme que lo es..."

"Continúa"

"Por la mañana vas a encontrarte con Draco. Él te llevará a Gringotts, y abrirá una cámara de máxima seguridad para que te lleves lo que contiene. No me preguntes qué es... no me preguntes qué harás con eso, porque no lo sé. Simplemente creo que tienes que tenerlo tú..."

Harry se quedó meditando estas palabras. Ya de por sí eran extrañas... viniendo de Ginny... y a esas horas de la madrugada.

"¿Tiene algo que ver con...?"

"Harry, no hablemos más. Mañana por la mañana... no lo olvides"

Y colgó.

Y Harry se quedó con el tubo del teléfono en la mano, y miles de preguntas en la cabeza...

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Ginny suspiró. Ya estaba. Le había dicho a Draco que la urna que Voldemort le había confiado hacía tanto tiempo era la única arma que Harry podría usar contra él. Y que debían entregársela.

Lo observó unos instantes. Estaba durmiendo a su lado... evidentemente estaba agotado. Las ojeras habían disminuido un poco, pero su rostro delataba el cansancio. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y dejó escapar un suspiro.

La carga que sostenía en su espalda estaba más liviana por haberle contado a Draco lo que sabía acerca de la urna. Pero sabía que aún había más. Ella no había podido oír todo lo que hubiera querido... pero tenía suficiente como para darle una pista a Harry sobre lo que debía hacer.

_Y de pronto, todo se vino abajo._

_Un ruido._

_Un grito._

_Draco abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo dejó helado._

"Ni se te ocurra moverte, Malfoy" Ginny luchaba por escapar de dos encapuchados que la sostenían con fuerza por los brazos, mientras otro mortífago le apuntaba a él, directo al pecho.

"No..." Fue lo único que él atinó a decir. Estaba completamente desarmado. Su varita estaba en la mesa del comedor... no había vuelto a traerla luego de la cena.

Ginny estaba paralizada. Por dentro un remolino de sensaciones la estaba aniquilando. Sentía un dolor inmenso subir hasta quedarse atrancado en su garganta. Recordaba a la perfección una escena parecida... sólo que en aquel entonces Draco no era otra víctima...

"Así que tu eres el estúpido que se atreve a desafiar al Amo..." Susurró uno de los que mantenía a Ginny atrapada.

Draco se revolvió en la cama, pero el hombre que le apuntaba le hizo una seña para que no se moviera.

"¿Piensan matarnos?" Inquirió altanero. La chica tuvo miedo de que pudiera hacer algún comentario que los comprometiera... pero luego se dio cuenta de que eso no pasaría.

"Lamentablemente para mí, el Lord tiene otros planes..." Respondió el que le apuntaba con la varita y le dirigió una mirada a ella. Draco comprendió lo que pasaría, y en una milésima de segundo se aterró.

En ese instante, los dos mortífagos y Ginny desaparecieron y Draco se quedó mirando entre asustado y sorprendido el lugar donde segundos antes habían estado los tres.

"Si mañana no apareces con aquel 'paquete'... entonces puedes ir rezando para que ella no la pase tan mal..." El mortífago sonrió despectivamente y Draco sintió deseos de abalanzarse contra él.

La ira se apoderó de su cuerpo, pero se fue convirtiendo en temor por ella. Aún con la impotencia de querer matar al hombre que, frente a él, le apuntaba con una varita, intentaba trazar un plan.

"Y puedes estar seguro que yo voy a divertirme con ella..."

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Draco saltó de la cama y se tiró sobre el mortífago, pero cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Suprimió un grito de dolor y miró a sus costados.

_Nadie._

_Estaba solo._

_Como aquella vez, en la que sintió haberla perdido..._

"No puede estar pasando..." Susurró para sí mismo.

Hundió la cabeza entre las piernas y allí, en la oscuridad de la noche, Draco comenzó a llorar. Se sentía un estúpido por haber permitido que se la llevaran. Por haber dejado que ellos la atraparan enfrente de sus narices.

Golpeó el suelo con la mano cerrada, tratando de liberar la angustia y el odio que tenía en su corazón.

Pero no pudo.

Se recostó en el suelo mareado.

Las lágrimas empapaban su rostro, y él simplemente se repetía una frase en la mente. Una y otra vez... sin cesar.

_"Otra vez no..."_

* * *

Wolas! Jeje, tanto tiempo... bah... una semanita y algo más... no es tanto...

Y al que se le ocurra quejarse lo mato xD.

A ver... este capítulo me gustó mucho la verdad. La escena de Ginny en la ventana me encantó. La escribí un día en que estaba bastante deprimida, y como suele sucederme cuando estoy así, me puse a escribir.

Y salió eso.

A ver que les parece, y me dejan reviews lindos ok?

Bue, los dejo que tengo que contestar reviews. Besos a todos y hasta el próximo cap!

Deby

**SaraMeliss:** Jaja, creo que es el review mas corto que me dejaste nunca! Espero que no sigas de viaje... (como no pudimos hablar por MSN no sé a dónde ibas, ni si volviste... pero bue...) para que puedas leer el cap. Ok, te mando un beshote enorme y si ya volviste de no se donde, que la hayas pasado bien xD. Bye!

**Tomoyosita:** Jajaja, espero que no te ahogues con tus propias lágrimas... (que poético O.o)... pasa que este fic es dramático... y angst. Y bueno, digamos que no puedo convertirlo en comedia... jeje. Te mando un beso, y espero que te haya gustado el cap... y si no, me mandás una carta con todos los pañuelos que gastaste, xD.

**Zoesimitis:** Jajaj, bueno, en este cap vas a enterarte que no es algo que hay que destruir... o tal vez sí... lo único que puedo decirte es que Harry tiene que ver con eso. Y Draco va a tener que volver a plantearse un par de cosas... me alegra que haya estado a la altura xD. Jejeje, te mando un beshote enorme, y espero tu próximo review!

**Abin:** xD. Conzco lo molesto que puede ser un padre... a veces quiero tirar al mío por la venta... pero cuando él es el que me da plata para ir a comprar ropa, me retracto xDD. Lo de que alguien estaba esperando para hacerlos morder el anzuelo... la verdad es que lo puse sin pensar. Mi intención era demostrar que Voldemort sigue al asecho, no quería agregar más personajes de los que hay eh?. Bueno, espero haber aclarado dudas xD.

Te mando un beso! (Enrique Bunbury era el de Héroes del Silencio, no? O.o)

**Meichen-Chan:** jaja, me parecía que no te había visto antes... así que me alegro de seguir sumando lectores xD. Me encanta que sigas la historia... y espero que este cap. También te haya gustado D. Te mando un besote grande, y espero tu próximo review


	10. The right thing

ATENCIÓN: PARA AQUELLOS QUE HAYAN LEÍDO MI FIC "INICIACIÓN", Y LES GUSTÓ, PUEDEN VOTARLO EN LA PÁG. (PRIMERO DEBERÁN SER SOCIOS...) POR EL CONCURSO DE Halloween 2005 QUE SE CELEBRA EN DICHA PÁG. ¡GRACIAS! XD

* * *

_Capítulo 10: The right thing..._

Harry golpeó la puerta de entrada y se quedó esperando. Le disgustaba bastante el tener que encontrarse con Malfoy... pero tenía que hacerlo. Había notado a Ginny demasiado preocupada la noche anterior. Volvió a golpear la puerta y nadie contestó.

Frunció el seño. Sacó su varita lentamente y la sostuvo delante de su cabeza. Conjurando un alohomora, la puerta se abrió para dejarlo pasar.

Comenzó a caminar por la sala. Estaba desierta. Se dirigió a la cocina... y nadie.

Continuó caminando por la casa procurando no hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Algo estaba mal allí y lo sabía.

Y de pronto, lo vio.

-¡Malfoy!- Gritó, al tiempo que se agachaba para ver de cerca el cuerpo del ex mortífago. Pero cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta que Draco estaba despierto.

-Todo es mi culpa...- Lo oyó susurrar, como si él no se encontrara allí.

-¿Qué dices¿Dónde esta Ginny?- Le preguntó sacudiéndolo bruscamente, como queriendo despertarlo de su trance. Draco dirigió su mirada hacia Harry.

-Se la llevaron... ellos simplemente se la llevaron...-

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Ginny abrió los ojos poco a poco. El peso en sus muñecas le indicó que estaba sujeta a unas cadenas. Efectivamente, al dirigir su mirada hacia allí contempló asustada que estaba atada.

Intentó librarse de ellas, sin resultado. Cansada, se dejó caer en el suelo, tratando de pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo. No tuvo tiempo para hacerlo.

Una enorme puerta en medio de la pared de la mazmorra se abrió, dejando pasar a un par de hombres que se presentaron delante de ella.

-Levántate - Le ordenó uno de ellos. Ginny obedeció consternada. No le gustaba hacer lo que le mandaran... pero sabía que cuanto menos se resistiera, mejor la tratarían.

Tenía experiencia en eso...

-¿Qué quieren de mí?- Preguntó ella, al ver que uno de los mortífagos le quitaba las cadenas y la empujaba hacia la puerta. El hombre sonrió.

-Nosotros, nada... pero Él...-

Ginny se estremeció. Ahora comprendía. La llevaría junto a Voldemort... por eso todavía estaba viva.

Porque él así lo quería...

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Hermione le tendió un poco de té a Draco que continuaba susurrando cosas incomprensibles al aire.

-Debí suponer que esto pasaría- Sentenció Ron , que no había parado de atribuirse a si mismo todo lo malo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Puedes dejar de culparte por todo lo que le pasa a Ginny?- Le gritó su novia, que ya estaba harta de oír sus quejas. Él la miró asombrado. Y Harry, suponiendo una nueva discusión, se metió entre ellos.

-Este no es momento para peleas. Tenemos que encontrar a Ginny. Si los mortífagos se la llevaron, debe continuar con vida...-

-Ella está viva-

Los tres se voltearon hacia Draco que ahora los miraba muy serio. Al parecer, había oído toda la conversación... y había regresado a la realidad.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- Inquirió Harry que intuía que allí había algo que no sabían. Y Malfoy debía contárselo.

-Porque yo sigo vivo. Los mortífagos se la llevaron delante de mí para que yo... – Se detuvo en seco. Abrió la boca para continuar, pero algo se le había ocurrido. Las preguntas se amontonaron en su cabeza.

Y de pronto lo supo.

-¡Continúa! – Exclamó Ron.

Pero Draco hizo caso omiso de él. Simplemente comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, pensando. Hermione se le acercó y lo miró sorprendida.

-Malfoy, tenemos que salvar a Ginny. Con o sin ti...- Le susurró en la espalda. Casi al instante, él se dio vuelta. La miró directo a los ojos con el semblante serio.

Y preocupado.

-Lamento decirte Granger... que sólo yo puedo salvarla... –

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Lord Voldemort se sentó en su sillón. Era de terciopelo verde, con algunos adornos en plata. Parecía un trono. El de un rey. Sonrió ante la comparación.

El sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada lo devolvió a la realidad. Con una orden le indicó a los visitantes que podían pasar. Un hombre se adelantó y con una reverencia, dijo:

-Amo, le traigo a la prisionera...-

-Hazla pasar. Y váyanse – Siseó él, observando que el hombrecillo parecía disminuirse ante su voz.

Al instante, Ginny fue arrojada con furia dentro de la habitación de Voldemort. Ella se incorporó, un poco dolida por el golpe. Sintió una mirada clavada en ella y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-Así que tú eres Ginny...- Ella levantó la cabeza. Casi al segundo se arrepintió. Se encontró con esos ojos teñidos de odio que ella conocía tan bien.

Los ojos de Tom.

No le respondió. Temía que al hacerlo se quebrara, y él pudiera entrar en su mente. No quería que supiera todo lo que estaba escondiendo. Si se enteraba de todo lo que había dicho...

Estaría perdida.

Y junto con ella, todos los demás...

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando lo vio levantarse del sillón. Como un ave rapaz, él comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, buscando un punto débil.

-Me han hablado tanto de ti... me han dicho que fuiste capaz de abrir la cámara de los secretos por segunda vez...-

-He tratado de erradicar esos recuerdos de mi mente por años...- Susurró ella, tratando de no ser oída. En vano. Un sentimiento de dolor se estancó en su pecho. Eso era lo que más temía. Que los recuerdos volvieran a su cabeza.

Él soltó una carcajada.

-¿Tan mal me he portado contigo?- Ella sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban, y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Un dolor inmenso se apoderó de ella y ya no pudo moverse otra vez.

-Mátame- Imploró. Pero supo que él no iba a hacerlo. Lo sintió en su mente... en su cuerpo... en su pasado y en su presente.

-Veo que haz hablado acerca de mi secreto...- Le dijo el Dark Lord, al cabo de unos minutos. Ginny se sintió desfallecer. Ya estaba. Todo iba a terminar...

Voldemort hizo un movimiento con su varita, y Ginny se levantó en el aire para ir a dar contra una pared. Cayo al suelo estrepitosamente, y ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para levantarse.

-Pero no importa. Porque Malfoy es un estúpido... me traerá la urna para que yo los deje ir a ambos...- Sentenció con un toque de ironía en su voz. Ginny levantó la cabeza sorprendida. Entonces era eso. Voldemort iba a utilizarla como un anzuelo.

-No lo tendrás... él no va a permitirlo...- Ginny trataba de convencerse de que Draco haría lo correcto. Le llevaría la urna a Harry para que éste pudiese destruir a Voldemort. Una lágrima se asomó por sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, pequeña... pronto se reunirán de nuevo...- Le oyó decir. Voldemort se agachó para tenerla cerca y le sonrió.

Fue lo último que vio, antes de caer profundamente dormida...

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Harry y Draco caminaban uno al lado del otro. Sin hablar. Sin mirarse. El duende delante de ellos iba buscando con la mirada la bóveda Nº172.

La Bóveda de seguridad de los Malfoy.

-Es aquí. Échense hacia atrás, por favor- Les indicó. Ambos se hicieron a un lado, dejándolo hacer su trabajo. Tras una serie de engranajes abiertos, la puerta se separó de la pared, dejándolos pasar.

-¿Y esto es la gran bóveda Malfoy?- Inquirió Harry, observando sorprendido una pequeña caja de cristal que estaba sobre una especie de mesa muy alta.

Draco no le contestó. Se acercó sin hacer ruido a la mesa y tomó en brazos la urna que tantos años atrás había escondido allí.

-Y pensar que cuando entré por última vez estaba rebozante de orgullo por la misión que me habían encomendado...- Musitó para sí mismo.

-¿Vas a decirme qué es esto?- Draco se volvió a Harry y suspiró.

-"esto"... es el arma con el cual vas a acabar con... con... – No tuvo necesidad de seguir hablando. Harry había comprendido. Su rostro se volvió oscuro, y sus ojos se concentraron en aquella cajita que por su tamaño, parecía contener alguna joya.

-¿Y cómo vamos a rescatar a Ginny?- Inquirió al tiempo que buscaba la manera de tocar la urna. Draco volvió a suspirar.

-Vámonos de aquí-

Y sin decir más, comenzó a caminar.

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

La luna llena se alzaba en el cielo, como iluminando aquella oscuridad en su corazón. Como queriendo ponerle un poco de brillo a aquella oscura celda.

Su vida.

Se sentía un preso, sin ninguna salida. Tenía que decidir entre arriesgarse a salvarla... y morir, o dejarla allí, a merced de sus captores... entregándole el arma a su enemigo de toda la vida.

-Malfoy, estoy esperando...- La voz de Hermione lo sobresaltó. No la había oído llegar.

-¿Qué?-

-Estoy esperando a que me digas qué vamos a hacer-

-Si supiera, no me encontraría así- Le respondió secamente. Ella suspiró. Al parecer estaba resignada a que él le contestara de esa forma.

-Harry quiere atacar al que no debe ser nombrado... pero tú sigues sin decirle dónde ir...- Le dijo tranquilamente. Draco se revolvió incómodo. Algo dentro de él se quebró, y sintió la necesidad de hablar con alguien.

O más bien, de ser escuchado...

-Tengo miedo por ella...-

Hermione abrió los ojos. ¿Había escuchado bien? Estuvo tentada a reírse, pero no lo hizo. El aire de preocupación en aquella casa le impedía sonreír.

-¿Por ella?-

-Si ustedes atacan... ella no tendrá oportunidad... seguramente la matarán antes de que la encontremos...- Draco se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba y se acercó a la ventana. La luna que antes había estado en el cielo, ahora era tapada por unas nubes negras.

-Pero tenemos que intentarlo... por ella...-

-¿Y si fracasamos? Jamás me perdonaría el haberla perdido... otra vez...- Hermione no daba crédito a lo que oía. Malfoy, confesándole sus peores miedos... abriéndole su corazón...

Pidiéndole ayuda.

Se le acercó lentamente y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Estoy segura de que ella querría que hicieras lo correcto...-

Él se dio vuelta lentamente.

-Y yo desearía saber qué es lo correcto...-

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

-Despierta...-

Ginny abrió los ojos nuevamente. Sentía los párpados pesados... y un sueño que la invadía. Pero aquella voz... le resultaba familiar...

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó, aún dormida.

-Soy yo...-

Una felicidad inmensa se apoderó de ella. No podía distinguir quién era el que la sostenía en brazos... pero algo le decía que era Él. Sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Despierta...- Escuchó que le decía él, nuevamente.

Y abrió los ojos.

Pero al hacerlo no encontró a Draco...

Quiso huir. Correr hacia donde sus piernas la llevaran, lejos de allí. Muy lejos... pero no pudo. Una fuerza superior la mantenía estática donde estaba.

La habitación a oscuras... y Voldemort mirándola desde aquel sillón verde y plata.

-Te dije que lo verías pronto, pequeña... pero no creí cuán pronto sería...-

Ginny no comprendió lo que le decía, hasta que lo vio. En la puerta, sosteniendo una urna de cristal, Draco la miraba, inexpresivo.

-No...- Susurró ella, sintiendo que las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo. Clavó la vista en él, intentando creer que se trataba de otra pesadilla. Que al despertar nada de eso estaría pasando.

Pero no despertó...

-Y ahora... que comience la función...-

* * *

Wolas! Ayy diox, después de tanto tiempo... la actualización . Espero que les haya gustado este cap... sinceramente me costó trabajo hacerlo. Es que tenía la idea... pero no sabía como comenzarla. Por eso tardé en actualizar... 

No se enojen!

Y bue, para no perder más tiempo las contestaciones. Besos a todos!

Y DEJEN REVIEWS!

Deby

**b Jully/b **Como te habrás dado cuenta... soy mala! Jajaja, sep, soy de hacer sufrir a los personajes... bastante... digamos... y bueno, que se le va a hacer xD. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. A mi me encantó por el hecho de que ella por fín se levantó... y bueno, porque se va acercando el final.

Espero que este cap. Te guste y me dejes un review nindu nindu xD: Te mando un beshote grande!

Deby

**SaraMeliss:** Siempre la primera xD. Mmm... no sé que decirte con respecto a si va a ser trágico... porque si te digo, voy a arruinar la sorpresa... so, vas a tener que esperar a ver que pasa . Esta vez tardé en actualizar... pero bueno, no se puede todo en la vida... V.V . Jajaja, te mando un beso!

**Tomoyosita:** xD. NO es tanto? Te parece que $24 no es tanto¿A vos te crece la plata en los árboles? Jajjaa, nah, espero no hacerte llorar más... porque me va a salir caro... O.o

Bue, espero que te guste el cap y que me dejes un lindo review xD. Besos!

**Abin:** Yo soy de Argentina, (Bs As, para más precisión) y ya me parecía que era el vocalista de Héroes... porque a una amiga le gustaban y yo le armé un CD con música de ellos.. nah, nada importante, jeje. Bueno, no puedo adelantar nada... porque le sacaría la sorpresa, como ya le dije a SaraMeliss... así que... ¡Quédense con las dudas! XD. Todo llegará a su momento... jajaja. Besos!

**Angie90:** Bueno, me demoré un poco... pero no tanto! Uds porque se acostumbraron a que actualice en menos de una semana, jajaj. Los malacostumbré xD. Espero que te guste este cap. Y que me dejes un review, ok? Besos!

**Meiche-Chan:** xD. Me encanta hacer enojar a los lectores... y que sigan leyendo! Jajja, nah mentira (a ver si se complotan contra mí y dejan de leer todos O.o). Me alegra que te haya gustado... y que no te haya gustado al mismo tiempo... bue, nada. A ver que te parece este cap. Y si me dejas un review lindu y me decís si te gusta! XD. Besos!

**Yuli-35:** Jajaja, pero me encanta que me dejen reviews como si me conocieran! XD. Son mas divertidos! Y bueno, este fic es uno de los mejores que hice... pero no el mejor. Y me parece que es la primera vez que me dejás review... así que me alegra de ir sumando lectores xD. Te mando un beso y a ver si me ponés en el top 20 de tu ranking rapidito, eh! Te mando un beso!

**Mircallakarnstein:** Me alegra que hayas notado el cambio. Yo quería escribir esos momentos en que ellos lograron ser felices... por lo menos un tiempo... y la parte en que ella piensa en volar, me encantó. Sinceramente, me emocioné al escribirla... creo que descargué muchos sentimientos míos en esa escena...

Mmm... la parte de Voldemort, creo que no la expliqué bien. Porque si bien estaban hablando de Hermione, yo quería dejar en claro que él tenía que tener a Ginny... justamente por lo que pasa en este cap. Nuevamente te agradezco por leer tan bien mi historia.

Me hace crecer muchísimo! Te mando un beso!

**-mika-T.T:** (me costó escribir bien el nick V.V) Wow, gracias! Jajaj, me gustaría saber quién es la amiga que me recomendó... para agradecerle . Y bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto. (Te cuento que me fijé en tu perfil y se me asomó una sonrisa en la cara al verme entre tus dos historias favoritas xD).

Espero que te guste el nuevo cap, y que me dejes un rr a ver que te pareció. Besos!


	11. Lejos de aquí

Capítulo 11: Lejos de aquí

Sus ojos buscaban respuestas. Su mente no podía dárselas. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, sabiéndose perdida. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Entregar el arma era la cosa más estúpida del mundo.

Y allí estaba, como si nada estuviera ocurriendo.

-Mi lord...- Susurró Draco, al tiempo que se arrodillaba a los pies de Voldemort. Ginny abrió la boca, incrédula. Su cabeza le decía que no debía creer todo lo que veía.

Pero le era prácticamente imposible.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando?- Exclamó ella, saltando de la cama y tratando de pensar claramente. Todo debía tener una explicación. Ella se acercó a Draco y lo miró a los ojos. Buscaba algo que le dijera que era una trampa.

Algo que la hiciera saber que todo era una mentira para hacerla dudar.

-Aléjate de mí, Weasley –

Aunque en sus palabras no había rastros del hombre que amaba, ella supo que era él. Los ojos del hombre que tenía enfrente eran los de Draco. Esos, que con una sola mirada le decían más que mil palabras. Esas dos perlas grises que ella tanto amaba.

Se quedó estática, comprendiendo. Una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla. Solo una. Se acercó a él, y le susurró algo en el oído.

Una despedida, tal vez.

-Ya basta de aspamentos...- Siseó una voz a sus espaldas. Lord Voldemort se levantó de su sillón y con un movimiento de su varita, lanzó a Ginny lejos de ellos. Draco ni siquiera pestañeó.

-Vine para remendar mi error...- Le dijo él, cuando lo sintió cerca. Continuaba con la cabeza gacha y sus ojos fijos en el suelo. Pero su voz denotaba seguridad... y sinceridad.

-¿Y crees que yo voy a dejar que regreses a mi lado así como así?- Inquirió el Lord, sonriendo plácidamente.

-Sé que no me lo merezco... pero puedo ganármelo... – Sentenció el muchacho, levantando la mirada hacia él. Voldemort notó un brillo de inteligencia en esos ojos, pero no comprendió el significado.

Sin embargo, algo le hizo creer que podía sacar provecho de esa situación.

-Tengo algo que le pertenece... y que es muy importante para usted... mi señor... – Draco se hizo para atrás unos pasos, y le mostró la urna. La levantó a la altura de su pecho y sonrió maliciosamente.

Voldemort seguía sin comprender a qué se refería.

Y eso lo estaba molestando.

-¿De qué diablos está hablando, Malfoy?-

-Estoy diciéndole que esto que tengo en mis manos es lo que podría salvarlo... o destruirlo... –

El dark lord frunció el seño. Ahora realmente estaba enfadado. Creía que Malfoy había ido a cambiar a su preciosa Ginny por la urna... y luego los aniquilaría a ambos. Pero las cosas se estaban yendo de control.

Porque a Malfoy parecía importarle más esa urna que la chica que yacía inconsciente en el suelo...

-Estás haciendo que pierda la paciencia contigo, Malfoy. Dime a qué has venido... – Le dijo, tratando de entrar en su mente y responder esa pregunta él mismo. Pero una barrera le impedía saber lo que su contrincante estaba pensando.

Malfoy siempre había sido muy bueno en Oclumancia.

-Afuera del castillo tengo dos hombres y un rehén... una persona que a usted le agradará tener en su poder... – Voldemort abrió los ojos casi sorprendido.

-¿...trajiste a Potter? –

Draco sonrió abiertamente.

-Deseo su perdón... por eso se me ocurrió no sólo devolverle esto – dijo, alzando la urna y agrego – Sino trayéndole a quién ha sido su enemigo durante años... –

El lord sintió que algo no estaba bien. Algo en esa historia no cuadraba. Sonrió complacido... y a la vez buscando un hueco en lo que Malfoy le había dicho.

-¿Debo confiar en ti, cuando ya me has traicionado a mí y a ella?- Le susurró, acercándose al cuerpo de Ginny, que continuaba en el suelo. Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Usted lo decidirá... mi señor... – Le dijo, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Voldemort le dio la espalda y se recostó nuevamente en su sillón verde y plata. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre una de sus manos, como si estuviera pensando lo que le era más conveniente.

Tras una pausa de unos minutos, su voz quebró el silencio:

-Diles que pueden pasar –

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Ginny oyó gritos. Y luego más gritos. Sonidos de cristales rotos y de gente huyendo por doquier. El viento le pegaba fuerte en el rostro, como si se estuviera moviendo rápidamente.

Abrió los ojos y se vio flotando en el aire. Detrás suyo, Neville corría y corría.

-¡Nev, detente!- Exclamó, queriendo tocar el suelo con los pies. Su amigo negó con la cabeza, pero no le dijo nada. Se escondió en una habitación desierta, y allí le quitó el hechizo.

-Ginny, tengo la orden de sacarte de aquí – Le dijo rápidamente. Mientras hablaba, se fijaba por una rendija de la pared si alguien venía.

-¿Pero qué pasó? –

-Harry está luchando contra el innombrable – Neville decía todo esto con las palabras atragantadas y mucho miedo. Ginny sintió que se le oprimía el pecho.

-Y... y ¿Draco? –

Su amigo se volteó y la miró a los ojos. Ella creyó que moriría si le decía que algo malo le había ocurrido. Ella sabía que no la había traicionado. Lo había visto en sus ojos. Y le había susurrado que estaría bien...

Pasara lo que pasara.

-Desde que Harry entró en la habitación... nadie lo ha visto... – Ginny no pudo preguntarle más. Una de las paredes del castillo fue derrumbada y un grupo de personas entraron en la sala. No podían distinguir entre mortífagos y aurores... por lo que se les hizo más difícil escapar de la batalla.

-¡Ginny! – La voz de su hermano le llegó distorsionada por los gritos. Se volteó y lo observó. Tenía una herida en la cabeza que sangraba a chorros... y a detrás de él estaba Hermione.

-¡Ron¿Qué diablos está pasando? –

-No puedo explicarte ahora... pero debes salir de aquí cuanto antes –

-¿Y que harán ustedes? –

-Pelear –

Un haz de luz verde pasó volando sobre sus cabezas, por lo que tuvieron que agacharse.

-¡Yo quiero ayudar! – Le dijo ella, mientras Ron buscaba un escondite.

-Ginny no hagas esto más difícil... acabas de salir del hospital... y estamos rescatándote del innombrable... ¡Por una vez en tu vida, hazme caso! – Ron lanzó un hechizó mortal a un mortífago que cayó inerte a sus pies, y con una mirada a su hermana le indicó que por más que llorara no iba a dejar que se quedara.

-Cuídate... – Susurró ella con el corazón oprimido. Un pensamiento fúnebre se le cruzó por la mente, y ella decidió erradicarlo para siempre de allí.

Sintió que sería la última vez que lo vería...

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Las horas pasaban y el miedo se incrementaba. Quería llorar... pero las lágrimas no acudían a sus ojos. Era como si no tuviera fuerzas para sentirse triste.

Se acurrucó en la cama y quiso dormir.

Soñar.

Creer que lo imposible se hacía realidad. Verse con él, lejos de todas las guerras... lejos del odio... lejos de cualquier cosa que les impidiera ser felices.

i Lejos de allí... /i

Cerró los ojos creyendo que así él regresaría a ella. Que volvería por la noche y la abrazaría... y le diría que nada había ocurrido.

Y se durmió, con la esperanza de despertar... y tenerlo a su lado...

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Harry entró en la habitación. Draco le cedió paso, pero se mantuvo a su lado. Voldemort observó que su prisionero... estaba con la varita en la mano.

_Y allí comprendió el error._

_-¿Me traicionaste nuevamente, Malfoy? – Preguntó lentamente, pero sin una nota de temor en su voz. Más bien era odio el sentimiento que teñía sus palabras._

_-Yo le dije la verdad. Usted decidió interpretar lo que quería... – Susurró Draco sin mover un solo músculo de la cara. Si dejaba que él se diera cuenta que Ginny continuaba en la habitación, estaría perdido._

_-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero no tengo toda la noche... – Con un movimiento rápido, Harry tomó la urna y la abrió. Sin saber lo que ocurriría tras hacerlo, Draco corrió hacia donde se encontraba Ginny y la protegió con su cuerpo._

_Por su parte, Voldemort le lanzó un hechizo a Harry. Pero éste rebotó._

_Una luz roja iluminó la sala y todos los presentes se quedaron estáticos. Tras unos segundos, todo volvió a la normalidad._

_O casi todo..._

_-¡Llévatela! – Draco se volteó y observó a Harry. Éste le dirigió una mirada rápida que le sirvió para saber lo que debía hacer. _

_Sin una palabra hizo que Ginny tocara un reloj muggle que Hermione había convertido en traslador unas horas antes... pero cuando estaba a punto de viajar con ella, un profundo dolor en su pecho hizo que la soltara. _

_-¡No! – Oyó que gritaba Harry, pero su atacante no se detuvo. Con desesperación la soltó y ella desapareció ante sus ojos. Ni siquiera pudo despedirse._

_-¿Así que creíste que escaparías así como así? – La voz le llagaba desde su propia cabeza. El crucio lo hizo doblarse entero y sentía a todo su cuerpo quebrarse ante la maldición._

_Los minutos le duraron horas... en las que lo único que lo mantenía vivo era el saber que ella estaría a salvo..._

_-¡Déjalo! – Volvió a gritar Harry, esta vez lanzando un hechizo que hizo volar a Voldemort casi dos metros más allá. Draco se desplomó en el suelo. Su respiración estaba disminuida, y sentía que el corazón bombeaba mucho menos de lo que debería._

_Harry se acercó al muchacho y lo hizo desaparecer. El poder que aquella urna le había propiciado era sorprendente. No sólo había arrojado a su enemigo muy lejos sin mover un solo dedo, sino que había logrado desaparecer a alguien sin necesidad de usar su varita._

_-Ahora es entre tú y yo – Susurró el muchacho, dándose la vuelta y encontrándose con un temeroso Lord Voldemort._

_Éste se había levantado y ahora lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Tal vez presintiendo su derrota. Quizá buscando la manera de huir nuevamente del niño que vivió._

_-Después de tanto tiempo... volvemos a encontrarnos... – Le susurró Lord Voldemort. _

_-Por última vez... –_

_O:o:o:O:o:o:O_

Cuando abrió los ojos sintió la lluvia mojar sus ropas. El cuerpo adolorido se quejó cuando intentó pararse. Maldijo por lo bajo al verse tirado en medio de la calle.

'¿Es que Potter no podía haberme enviado a un lugar peor?'

Lentamente fue sentándose sobre la acera. El frío hacía que sus huesos le dolieran aún más... pero había pasado cosas peores.

Sobreviviría...

Haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande logró ponerse de pie. Estaba exhausto y no tenía ni idea de qué lugar era aquel. La tormenta le hacía imposible la visión... por lo que no tuvo más remedio que ponerse a caminar.

Pensó en desaparecerse hacia algún lugar... pero no sabía a cuál. No conocía los resultados de la batalla y trasladarse hacia un sitio no seguro podría ser riesgoso.

Tras varios minutos de caminata, lo que vio lo dejó pasmado. Allí, frente a él, se encontraba el cementerio.

'Que lugar propicio...' Pensó mientras observaba con melancolía aquel lugar que tanto había frecuentado. Su padre... luego su madre. Y tantos amigos que había tenido que enterrar tras una batalla...

Pero lo que vio después lo hizo entender. Él estaba allí por una razón. Harry sabía lo que pasaría cuando lo envió hacia ese lugar.

Una mujer envuelta en velos negros se le acercó lentamente. En sus ojos se veía la tristeza... el dolor... pero también la sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó Hermione.

-No lo sé... – Respondió.

No se dijeron más nada. Una procesión de hombres que sostenían un ataúd pasó por su lado. Entraron en el vasto territorio plagado de tumbas y se dirigieron hacia un lugar especial. Una cripta preparada para esa ocasión.

La tumba de los Potter.

Sin saber por qué, Draco se dirigió hacia allí. Sabía que ni en sueños se había preparado para algo así. Más de una vez había deseado la muerte de Harry... pero jamás creyó presenciar su entierro.

O peor aún... lamentarlo...

-¡Draco! –

Ginny corrió hacia él y enterró el rostro en su pecho. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, cansada ya de tener que ocultar el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-Todo estará bien, pequeña... – Le susurró él al oído. Ella sollozó levemente, sin alejarse de él. Había temido tanto perderlo... y volver a quedarse sola...

-Él está muerto por mi culpa... – Él la apartó suavemente y la miró a los ojos.

-Su destino era este, Gin. Tú no tuviste nada que ver con lo que pasó. –

-La que debería estar en ese ataúd debería ser yo... jamás debí contarte lo de la urna –

Draco tomó el pequeño rostro de Ginny entre sus manos. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder detener esas lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. Quiso tener el poder de sacarle la tristeza que la atormentaba...

Y de alguna manera lo logró.

-Escúchame bien, Gin. Si tú hubieses muerto, no sólo yo te acompañaría en ese ataúd... sino también todas las personas que continuarían muriendo por causa del Innombrable. Él tenía que enfrentarse con él... acabar con él. Y fue lo que hizo. –

Ginny levantó la mirada y una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Si él se sacrificó para que nosotros pudiéramos ser felices... entonces no debemos defraudarlo... ¿Verdad? –

Draco la abrazó y exhaló un suspiro. Le debía unas cuantas a Potter.

Pero lo peor es que jamás podría pagárselo...

La procesión continuó su camino. Llegaron a un enorme mausoleo preparado especialmente para la ocasión. Los cuerpos de James y Lily habían sido enterrados ahí por orden directa de Dumbledore hacía casi veinticinco años... y ahora Harry estaría con sus padres.

Tal vez ya lo estaba.

Tras unas palabras, el ataúd fue colocado dentro de la cripta, y ésta cerró sus puertas. Un silencio incómodo se cernió entre los presentes. Algunos lloraban. Otros se limitaban a esbozar miradas compungidas, llenas de tristeza.

-Llévame a casa... – Pidió Ginny, mientras se aferraba al brazo de Draco para sentirse de alguna forma, protegida.

No se dijeron nada más.

No había palabras para decir.

Él conjuró un hechizo y ambos desaparecieron.

_Hacia algún lugar..._

_Lejos de allí..._

* * *

Wow. Este capítulo si que fue que largo... y hermoso. Bah, para mí... la parte del cementerio no la tenía pensada... y cuando me puse a escribir la escena en que Draco despertaba, comencé a teclear sin saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Y quedó...

Espero que haya sido de su agrado... porque a mí me encantó xD. NO se que les parece, pero a mi me sonó a final.

Pero como calculo que van a querer por lo menos un epílogo lo voy a seguir... un poquito más, jeje.

Muchísimas gracias a todos! La verdad es que este fic me encantó... y quiero que sepan que sin sus reviews no habría sido posible.

Acá se los contesto... y espero que me dejen muchos más! Porque les cuento que si no llego por lo menos a los 80 (voy por los 60 y pico, muchachos! No aflojen!)

NO LO SIGO!

(espero que se la crean xD)

Nah, muchos besos a todos!

Deby

**Tomoyosita:** No! Dólares no! XD. En realidad, lo que quería lograr con el cap. Anterior era justamente eso. Confusión. Y durante todo este cap. Tmb, jeje. Recién lo expliqué todo al final... pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado y que me dejes un lindo review para alegrarme el día .. Besos!

**Leodyn:** Satisfecha? Jajaja, bueno, espero que te haya gustado el cap. No los mató a ellos... pero sí a otra persona... te mando un beso!

**SaraMeliss:** Cada vez tus reviews son mas cortos! T.T Espero que tengas tiempo de dejarme uno más largo en este cap... y sino... nah, gracias por dejarme uno al menos xD.

**-mika-T.T:** Jajaja, nah no hay problema... siceramente no sé quien es tu amiga... pero ya lo voy a averiguar, jeje. Me alegra mucho que te siga gustando tanto el fic... y me sonroja pensar que es una de tus historias preferidas... gracias! Y bueno, a ver que te parece este cap. XD

**Abin:** La verdad no los conocía... no deben haber tenido mucho éxito acá. "Héroes..." no es un grupo muy conocido... yo lo conozco porque a la madre de mi amiga y a ella les gusta... pero bueno... con respecto al fic, yo lo que quería era (como dije más arriba) confundirlos... para generar más suspenso (que raro no?) y me alegra haberlo logrado xD. Espero que te haya gustado este cap... y que me dejes un lindo review no?. Te mando un beso!

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu:** (Vaya nick te fuiste a elegir, xD) Jajajjaa, sep soy mala! MI lema favorito es: "Si yo no puedo tener a Draco, entonces que sea de Ginny... pero que sufra mucho por eso"... xD. Nah, me alegra que te guste este fic tmb... y que hayas leído los anteriores. Muchas gracias por el review... y espero que este cap te haya gustado tmb. Bye!

**Angie90:** Y he aquí la actualización : ) A ver que te parece... muchas gracias por lo que me decís... y me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. Te mando un beso!

**Pily:** Hola de nuevo, entonces xD. Que mal que hayan reseteado tu compu... creeme, yo sé lo que se siente V.V. Pero qué bueno que ya pasó y que pudiste encontrar mi fic, jejeje. (Y de paso... está bien... te perdono que no me dejaste reviews antes... xD). Nah, espero que te guste este cap y que me dejes un comentario de lo que te pareció. Te mando un beso!

**MircallaKarnstein:** No me has molestado en absoluto, en serio. Es muy bueno encontrar a alguien como vos que en lugar de dejarte simplemente un "continua, es muy bueno", te deja una crítica (sea mala o buena) que demuestre que se toma en serio tu trabajo. Además a mí me encanta superarme... siento que para eso escribo, para ser mejor cada día. Y si todos te dicen que escribes genial y que te llueven rosas... es surrealista... y me estanco. ¿Se entiende?.

Me alegra malcriarlos xD. Espero que te guste este cap... para mí quedó muy bien, pero necesito la opinión de otra persona para saberlo, jeje. Antes les mandaba los capis a tres amigas... pero ahora ya no lo hago porque no tengo tango tiempo T.T.

Pero bueno... nah, espero tu siguiente comentario!

Y gracias por las críticas xD.

**Deby**


	12. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

El reflejo que el espejo le devolvió no le gustó. Se veía diferente. Casi le costó reconocerse. Habían pasado meses desde que no se veía en alguno. Suspiró al recordar lo que había ocurrido.

Se alejó tratando de que los recuerdos se desvanecieran. Que los fantasmas se alejaran de su mente.

Sus ojos se posaron en el hombre que dormía en la cama. Sonrió al pensar que Draco siempre había estado ahí para ella. Aún cuando las cosas fueron de mal en peor... cuando todo era un túnel oscuro... sin salida...

_Él había estado allí, para llevársela a un lugar seguro._

Lentamente se dirigió a una habitación continua. Sus pies se deslizaron suavemente sobre la alfombra verde que decoraba el lugar. Elección de Draco...

Avanzó en silencio, tratando de no hacer ruido. Hasta que oyó un leve llanto que provenía de una cuna. Sin pensarlo dos veces levantó a su hijo y lo acurrucó en sus brazos.

-Ya... no llores... – Le susurró tiernamente al pequeño de tan solo tres meses. Lo meció suavemente unos minutos hasta que fue amainando el llanto.

No pudo evitar que una lágrima se escapara de sus ojos. Hacía exactamente un año de la muerte de Harry. Por eso no podía dormir. Por eso no podía dejar de sentir un vacío en su pecho.

-Él dio su vida por la nuestra... – Susurró para más para sí misma que para compartirla con el niño. El bebé abrió sus ojos en ese momento. Ginny sonrió emocionada. Era como si el pequeño Ethan la hubiese escuchado. Tomó una de sus manitos entre las suyas y sintió cómo él se aferraba a ellas.

_Como diciéndole que él estaba allí._

Ginny no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando en silencio. Definitivamente el ser madre la había ablandado mucho. Ni siquiera se percató de que Draco se había despertado y la observaba desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¿No puedes dormir? – Ella se asustó al oír su voz. Aunque el tiempo había pasado y los mortífagos estaban en peligro de extinción, ella no pudo evitar el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo.

_Los tiempos oscuros habían terminado... pero el miedo era una cicatriz que no se borraría jamás_.

-Lo escuché llorar... – Se apresuró a decir ella. No quería decirle la verdadera razón de su desvelo. Pero él la conocía.

-No puedes seguir sintiéndote culpable por la muerte de Harry – Ella le dio la espalda. Pudo notar que su hijo no soltaba su mano.

-Una muerte que podría haberse evitado... –

-Tú no lo mataste –

Ella cerró los ojos. Esa frase le palpitaba en el cerebro desde aquella noche. Hacía un año. Ella luchaba por creerlo. Por convencerse de que era inocente.

_Pero no podía._

Apretó a Ethan contra su pecho y suspiró. Draco se le acercó por detrás y la abrazó.

-Ginny... ustedes son lo único que tengo... pero siento que cada vez estás mas lejos de mí... – Ella no le contestó. Se dejó abrazar por él, y en silencio le pidió que no la dejara ir.

_Que la mantuviera viva..._

-Tengo que salir – Le dijo, separándose de él repentinamente.

-¿Qué? –

-Tengo algo que hacer... quédate con él... – Ginny le entregó a Ethan y se dirigió a su habitación. Se vistió rápidamente y salió.

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

_'Tú no lo mataste'_

Ginny observaba el cielo desde el tejado de una casa. Una vieja casa. La luna fue tapada por unas inmensas nubes negras que amenazaban tormenta. Sintió frío e intentó darse calor con sus brazos.

No lo logró.

Los sueños que había estado teniendo desde aquella noche le impedían perdonarse a sí misma. Pesadillas en las que Tom aparecía con el cuerpo de Harry en brazos y le sonreía... o en las que era ella la que moría... a manos de aquel que había sido su amigo de tantos años.

Cerró los ojos y se levantó de un salto. Sin previo aviso, un rayo iluminó el cielo y las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre ella.

-¿Por qué? – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiéndose caer en un pozo sin fondo.

-Porque debía ser así – Le contestó una voz a sus espaldas. Ginny se quedó estática. Abrió los ojos asustada y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Ron? – Quiso correr hacia su hermano, pero sus piernas no se lo permitieron.

-Debes dejar de culparte, Gin – Ella sonrió vagamente.

-Draco te pidió que vinieras ¿No es así? – El otro asintió.

-Está preocupado por ti... al igual que yo... –

Ella no le contestó. Bajó la mirada y buscó algún hueco por donde huir. Y así poder escapar de los fantasmas del pasado que continuaban atormentándola.

-Harry decidió. Tú no tuviste nada que ver con eso –

-Te equivocas – Esta vez fue Ron el que se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –

El silencio se adueñó del protagonismo... hasta que ella lo rompió.

-Tom me lo dijo... si yo no hubiera descubierto el secreto, Harry seguiría con vida... –

Ron abrió los ojos. Estaba asustado. Fijó su vista en los ojos de su hermana y fue ahí cuando supo que ella continuaba luchando una batalla.

_La última._

Ella estaba peleando contra su propio pasado... contra el Tom que alguna vez la había poseído... y que a pesar de que fuera un simple recuerdo, continuaba dentro de su cuerpo.

-Ginny, no dejes que él te gane. Sabes que es mentira... que sólo te está usando... –

-¡Cállate! –

-...busca dentro de ti... sabes a quien debes creer... –

Ginny dejó escapar un sollozo y cayó de rodillas sobre el tejado. Ron corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Harry murió en vano, Ron... Tom sigue vivo... dentro de mí... – Susurraba ella mientras las lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia.

-Enfréntalo, Ginny... demuéstrale que eres mas fuerte que él... –

-Tengo miedo... –

-Yo estaré contigo... siempre... –

Ella se aferró a su hermano y se dejó caer. Ron no la soltaba... quería entrar en su cabeza y matar con sus propias manos a aquel demonio que no dejaba en paz a su Ginny.

Y de pronto, ella se durmió.

-Ya todo está bien, Gin... él no volverá a causarte daño... –

La tomó en brazos y la condujo hacia el interior de la casa. Aquella vieja casa que había sido testigo de tantas cosas... risas... llantos... tropiezos... enojos... alegrías y tristezas.

Aquella casa que por tanto tiempo había sido la morada de una familia felíz... y que ahora estaba rota en pedazos.

_La madriguera._

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Ginny abrió los ojos con pesadez. El cansancio de la noche anterior se evidenciaba en las ojeras que adornaban su rostro. Sintió un pequeño cuerpo moverse arriba suyo. Levantó la cabeza y descubrió a Ethan trepando por su abdomen.

-Se puso a llorar y tuve que traerlo a verte – Ginny dirigió la mirada hacia su marido que la miraba preocupado. Ella no sabía si sonreír o echarse a llorar otra vez. Le hizo señas para que se acostara a su lado.

-Siento haberte preocupado... – Le dijo ella cuando lo tuvo cerca. Draco sonrió. Ethan se abalanzó sobre su madre y ella lo acurrucó en su pecho.

-Yo sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles... pero quise seguir adelante... –

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó ella, fijando la vista en aquellos ojos grises. Se dio cuenta que allí había algo que jamás había sabido.

-Desde el momento en que te vi postrada en la cama de ese hospital por primera vez, supe que tardarías en volver a ser la misma... si es que alguna vez lo lograbas... – Ella abrió la boca para decir algo... pero no dijo nada.

Sintió una piedra estancarse en su pecho al oír esas palabras.

_Porque sabía que eran ciertas._

-Y aún así estás aquí... conmigo... –

-Sabes que no te dejaría sola –

-Lo sé –

Draco se acercó a ella y la besó. Ginny le respondió el beso con una pasión que hacía tiempo no experimentaba. Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuánto lo amaba...

El momento fue interrumpido por el llanto de Ethan, quién estaba molesto por no ser el centro de la atención.

Puede ser que tuviera la humildad de una Weasley... pero en el fondo tenía la arrogancia de un Malfoy...

O:o:o:O:o:o:O

Sus piernas la llevaron hacia el balcón de la casa. Puso sus manos en el barandal que la separaba del vacío y cerró los ojos. Sintió el viento soplarle en el rostro y sonrió.

Y recordó aquella noche en la que había querido volar... y que había sentido la frustración y el dolor de caer. Y no poder levantarse.

_Pero ahora era diferente._

Ya no tenía miedo. Se aferró a su varita, hizo un movimiento con su mano y pronunció un hechizo que había aprendido en alguno de sus años de estudiante.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió al sentir que levitaba.

Se levantó unos centímetros del piso, pero eso le alcanzó para llenar su corazón de alegría. Hacía tiempo que buscaba la manera de eliminar aquel sentimiento de tristeza... de fracaso que la había acechado desde hacía más de un año y medio.

Desde que aquellos tres mortífagos la hubiesen dejado parapléjica. Con amargura revivió aquellos instantes en los que deseó morir. En los que la única salida posible había sido rendirse.

_Cuando había creído que estaba vencida._

Sintió que el dolor de no poder moverse... no poder hablar... solo poder sentir... y sufrir, regresaba a su cuerpo.

Y a su alma.

_Y supo que la cicatriz jamás sanaría_.

-Una como la de Harry... solo que la mía no se puede ver... y definitivamente no tiene forma de rayo... –

Sonrió ante su propio comentario y tocó el suelo con los pies, otra vez.

-¿Hablando sola, Weasley? – Ginny se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Draco.

-Creo que me he vuelto loca de una vez por todas –

-Ya estabas loca cuando te enamoraste de mi – Le respondió él tomándola de la cintura. Ella se dejo abrazar, sintiendo unas cosquillas que hacía tiempo no se manifestaban en su cuerpo.

-Quiero jugar al Quidditch – Le dijo ella firmemente. Draco la miró sorprendido. Se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Y a qué viene este comentario? – Inquirió divertido.

-Acabo de recordar el placer que siento al volar... y además quiero ganarte de nuevo – Exclamó con picardía.

-¿Ganarme? Oh no, Weasley... eso está por verse... –

Ambos comenzaron a reír y terminaron la discusión con un beso. Después de unos minutos, Draco se dirigió a la habitación y trajo a Ethan con él.

-Creo que es hora de que alguien comience a jugar al Quidditch – Dijo, mientras conjuraba un par de escobas que aparecieron en el suelo.

-¿Estás loco¡Apenas tiene tres meses! – Exclamó ella, tomando al pequeño en brazos.

-Cuanto mas pequeño, mejor –

-Oh no, Malfoy... es un deporte muy peligroso para un niño tan pequeño... –

-Ahora estás sonando como tu madre –

Ginny iba a protestar pero se sorprendió a sí misma hablando como Molly. Sonrió, derrotada.

-Pero ni sueñes con que va a ser un bateador... –

-Por supuesto que no... nuestro hijo va a ser el mejor buscador del mundo... –

Ambos rieron con la idea y acomodaron las escobas para subirse en ellas. Cuando todo estuvo listo, partieron, y se perdieron en el horizonte.

Y el tiempo pasó, impasible. El dolor se convirtió en sinónimo del pasado. La angustia de una guerra sin final pudo hacerse a un lado para dejarle paso a la felicidad de un mundo nuevo.

_Un mundo en el cual existiera espacio para un final felíz..._

**Fín**

* * *

Y lo terminé! T.T 

Alguien que me alcance un pañuelo! Buaaaa... diox... no pensé que pudiera escribir este capítulo. La verdad es que me costó mucho hacerlo. Pero al fin pude terminarlo... y de verdad que es tremendo.

Creo que es el mejor que hice... o uno de los mejores.

Lamento si a alguien no le gustó que haya matado a Harry... la verdad es que no estaba en uno de mis planes iniciales... pero cuando estaba escribiendo... sentí que tenía que hacerlo.

Y lo hice.

Así que sepan disculpar las molestias morales que pueda llegar a generar, xD.

Me alegra muchísimo que este fic haya tenido tanto éxito. No me la esperaba... y bueno, estoy muy felíz de haberlo terminado... y de que manera!

Así que gracias, y me pongo a contestar reviews.

Saludos cordiales... nus vemos en otro fic!

Deby

**Tomoyosita:**Jajaja, pero en qué quedaste confundida? O.o Espero que con este cap. hayas entendido mas cosas... y por como viene la cosa creo que me voy a fundir pagandote la cuenta de los pañuelitos de papel xD. Te mando un besote enorme, y muchas gracias por todo!

**SaraMeliss**: Sep, maté a Harry... y no es la primera vez... pero es que tuve que hacerlo (como explico mas arriba) espero que me perdones... U.U . Ojala te guste este espílogo... espero tu review xD. Besos!

**Abin:** Yo tmb creo que va a terminar con la muerte de Harry de Voldemort... tengo mis teorías xD. Pero como pudimos aprender, nunca se sabe lo que JKR va a escribir... asique tendremos que resignarnos y esperar. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y espero que te guste el epílogo. ¿Cómo voy a matar a Draco, Si, ya se que yo soy la escritora que más veces mató a Draco (y/o a Ginny) en sus fics... pero ¿de donde sacaste esa idea, jajajja, nah, por suerte este fic no iba a terminar así. Te mando un beso y espero tu review!

**Pily:** jajaja, si, yo siempre quiero más xD. Pero viste que llegué a los 84 reviews, asique no me puedo quejar:D, y yo tmb creo que la parte del cementerio fue la "cerecita", como lo dijiste vos. Fue la perlita, jajaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto elcap... y si, lo del final del fic fue precipitado... pero es que yo sé cuando tengo que terminar un fic... y no me gusta "alargarlos". Creo quelas historias "chicle" (porque se estirany se estiran) se tornan aburridas y monótonas... ypor eso prefiero las cortas. En fín, te mando unbeso y esperoque me dejes un último review... bye!

**Leodyn:** Lamentablemente todo llega a su fin... y como le dije a Pily,no me gusta que las cosasse estiren más de lo necesario.Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior, yespero que el epílogo tmb...y que me dejes un lindo review a ver que te pareció xD. Te mando un beso grande!

**Samantha**: La verdad no sé si quisiste escribir algo mas y no pudiste porque el review se mandó antes... o soy yo la que no entiende... pero sólo salió "(Y)"... y sinceramente no entiendo T.T. Espero que me dejes otro review para el epílogo así me entero, jeje. Igualmente, gracias!

**MircallaKarnstein**: Cuando empecé a leer el review me extrañaba que no hubieses encontrado algo mal en el cap, jejeje... y cuando seguí leyendo me sonreí. Me encantan tus reviews, me hacen aprender de mis errores y continuar mejorando. Gracias! Y ahora, a contestarte (o intentarlo, al menos) tus dudas:

Con respecto a Ron, él no murió. La sensación que tuvo Ginny fue de presentir que algo iba mal. Es decir, está en una batalla, y es lógico que muchos no sobrevivan... y quise mostrar eso. Y me olvidé de decir que era Ron el que estaba en la comitiva que llevaba el ataúd... o sea, yo lo tenía claro... pero olvidé plasmarlo en la hoja, jeje.

Con respecto a Voldemort: él dio la orden de que entrara Draco con Harry. Si el Dark Lord da una orden, no se puede desobedecer. Además yo lo que quise hacer (no me acuerdo cual fue el resultado final) era que fueran a buscar a Harry y lo trajeran... en ningún momento Draco iba a salir. No creo que hubiesen revisado si Harry tenía su varita... despues de todo, era un rehén... y los rehenes no portan varitas.

Ginny estaba inconsciente cuando tocó el traslador. Estaba desmayada por el golpe que recibió al ser lanzada contra la pared... no por la energía de la urna. Y lo del traslador fue una mala idea... realmente se me pasó por alto...

En fín, creo que no lo planee mucho. Por eso hay tantos puntos que no quedaron claros. Lamento haberlo hecho a las apuradas, pero es que me faltaba tiempo para ponerme a corregirlo, jeje. Creo que lo terminé lo leí dos veces y lo publiqué... y la única persona que se percató de estos detalles fuiste vos xD.

Espero que el epílogo se encuentre a la altura, y como siempre, espero tus comentarios. Te mando un besote enorme, y muchas gracias por todo!

**-mika-T.T:** Jajaj, no es necesario que mandes 20 reviews... porque con 84 estoy más que contenta! xD. Antes que nada, muchisimas gracias por halagarme tanto... me encanta! jajaj, me voy a volver una egocéntrica... nah, mentira... acá tenés el epílogo... espero que te guste tanto como el cap anterior, y que me dejes un lindu review final. Gracias por todo! Y espero verte pronto, xD.

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu**:Acá tenés un final... no sé si apodarlo meloso y romanticón... pero tiene un poco de todo. Y si, tu nick es largo... ojalá algun dia conozca la historia, jeje. Espero que te guste el epílogo, y que me dejes tus comentarios... nah, te mando un besote enorme y grax por seguir la historia!

**Alicia**: Bueno, en este cap expliqué lo sucedido con Ron... asique por si todavía no lo leíste, no te adelanto nada xD. No sale en la escena del cementerio porque me olvidé... pero en realidad él estaba llevando el ataúd de Harry... y por eso Hermione estaba sola. Nah, espero que te guste el epílogo, y que me dejes el último review del fic... (eso me deprime... T.T) te mando un beso!

**Angie90:** Y ya se terminó! Aunque me cueste dejar esta historia, yo sé que tenía que terminarse... y si, es una pena que muriera Harry... pero era su destino (como no me cansé de repetir en este cap, xD). Espero que el epílogo te guste y que me dejes un review... te mando un besote enorme, y muchas grax por haber seguido la historia!


End file.
